50 shades of innocence
by writerpanda
Summary: Christian Grey ha conocido a alguien que lo cambiará todo. ¿Podrán superar sus enormes diferencias o serán un obstáculo demasiado grande?
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Adams era una chica absolutamente normal, un poco rarita tal vez, pero alguien que nunca sobresaldría entre la multitud. Tras estudiar matemáticas en la universidad y hacer un máster en economía, se había ido a trabajar a Seattle, donde había encontrado empleo en una empresa como ayudante del asesor del presidente. En resumen, una secretaria con extensos conocimientos en cálculo. Por otro lado, se fomentaba un ambiente de gran comodidad entre los empleados: era obligatorio irse a las cinco de la tarde, no se requerían uniformes, las instalaciones eran lo más acogedoras posibles... ya que alguien había llegado a la conclusión de que una situación agradable aumentaba la productividad. Todo eso la había llevado a aceptar aquel trabajo, y tras varias semanas allí, no se arrepentía en absoluto de su elección.

Otro empleado la había ayudado a buscar un piso en Seattle, para que pudiera incorporarse lo más rápido posible. Solo tardaron unos días en encontrar un pequeño apartamento cerca de sus oficinas, sencillo, bonito y en una calle tranquila y soleada.

Un día de abril, llegué a la oficina por la mañana, como siempre, pero noté que algo ocurría. La gente parecía nerviosa. Al cruzar los cubículos para ir al despacho del jefe, decidí preguntar a una mis amigas allí, Lily, qué estaba pasando.

-¿No te has enterado?-respondió con sorpresa- El dueño está aquí, y quién sabe por qué, dicen que tal vez echen a alguien, ¿tú no sabes nada? Trabajas con el jefe, ¿no le ha mencionado?-dijo con nerviosismo.

-No, yo no tengo ni idea de esto. ¿Y quién es el dueño?

Lo cierto es que ella tenía razones para extrañarse de que yo no lo supiera. Si el propietario de la empresa estaba aquí había decidido venir por sorpresa o había avisado al jefe personalmente, sin intermediarios, sino yo tendría que saberlo, no me cabía duda.

-Hannah, ¿en qué mundo vives? ¡Es el jefe de tu jefe, y encima es súper famoso!

-¿Y qué más da?-contesté con indiferencia.

Lily suspiró y justo cuando ya abría la boca para replicarme, oí mi nombre desde la puerta del despacho.

-¡Hannah, ven aquí!

Mi amiga y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación, y me apresuré a entrar en el despacho. Además, Robert, el asesor del jefe, estaba de luna de miel, y eso significaba que tendría que cargar con sus responsabilidades además de las mías, y en un momento como este...

El despacho de mi jefe, Steve Morgan, era muy espacioso y grande. Frente a las enormes ventanas, estaba su mesa, con un ordenador, algunos papeles y poco más. A la derecha e izquierda de la mesa estaban las mesas de Robert y mía, más pequeñas y escondidas bajo los montones de documentos, carpetas y ficheros que acumulábamos día tras día. Yo había intentado hacer de mi lugar de trabajo un sitio más habitable y tenía un pequeño peluche de un gatito rosa colgando del ordenador, un pisapapeles de osos, lápices de colores... Contrastaba bastante con la elegancia del resto del despacho y podría decirse que parecía un tanto infantil.

Cuando entré, me sorprendió una mesa más que normalmente, igual de grande que la del jefe. Al mirar hacia las ventanas vi que alguien acompañaba al señor Morgan. Dejé mi bolso en forma de oso panda sobre la silla.

-¿Quería algo, señor?-pregunté.

-Oh, Hannah. Ven aquí, este es el señor Christian Grey, el dueño de nuestra empresa. Esta es Hannah Adams, se encarga de casi todos mis asuntos.

Cuando este se giró se me escapó el aire del cuerpo. Era muy atractivo, alto, atlético y más joven de lo que se espera del propietario de una empresa. Oh, dios

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Adams-dijo con una sonrisa.

-I-igualmente...-volví la mirada hacia el jefe-¿Hay algo en especial que deba hacer o me pongo ya a trabajar?

-Puedes empezar ya, Hannah. Tendrás muchas cosas pendientes, el señor Grey ha pedido informes, aptas, registros... así que será un día largo. Le pediré al chico... al becario... a...

-¿Jason?

-Sí, eso creo, te traerá un café. Ánimo-dijo y medio una suave palmada en la espalda antes de que ambos se girarán y continuarán con la conversación.

Miré mi reloj, eran las cuatro y media. No sabía cómo, pero había conseguido terminar todo antes de tiempo, eso sí, no podría estar más cansada y no había parado para comer, aunque tampoco tenía hambre. Suspiré y apoyé la cara entre mis manos. Mi jefe y el señor Grey habían desaparecido hace horas y había estado sola desde entonces, así que cuando me pareció escuchar abrirse la puerta lo achaqué a mi imaginación.

-Son bonitas-dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin moverme.

-Las pegatinas, señorita Adams, me gustan.

Espera... ¿a mí de que me suena esa voz? Alzé la cabeza y miré hacia delante. El señor Grey miraba concentrado una página de pegatinas de animales.

-S-señor Grey... perdón, es que... ya he terminado lo de hoy y...

-Tranquila, toma-dijo posando el papel sobre mi mesa-Deberías de irte ya, habrá sido un día muy largo.

-Sí, supongo que sí...-contesté.

Me levanté de la silla y coloqué un poco la mesa. Tras echarme el bolso, casi mochila, a la espalda, me dirigí a la puerta, rezando para poder escapar de allí rápidamente. Ese hombre me ponía muy nerviosa y casi no podía pensar.

-La acompaño hasta la salida, señorita Adams-oí detrás de mí.

Mierda.

Rápidamente se puso a mi lado y caminamos hacia el ascensor, en el lado opuesto de la planta. Al entrar, él apretó el botón de la planta baja y las puertas se cerraron. Yo me quedé allí inmóvil, lamentando mi mala suerte.

-Parece un poco callada, o eso o no le caigo bien.

-Lo soy.

-Con su jefe parece mucho más cómoda, dan la impresión de tener una buena relación.

-Llevo ya un mes o dos aquí, y estoy agusto. Supongo que será eso.

Al menos podría callarse y no hacer esto más incómodo. Al contrario que yo, el permanecía totalmente calmado e incluso parecía divertirse con aquella conversación tan absurda.

-Pero yo soy el dueño de su empresa, señorita Adams, mis empleados suelen esforzarse por ser más simpáticos conmigo, eso les conviene.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era usted, y por lo visto es famoso o algo así. Y espero estar aquí por hacer mi trabajo bien y no por caerle bien a alguien.

¿Por qué se me había escapado mi lado impertinente? Podría echarme con mover un dedo si quisiera. De todos modos, no parecía haberle molestado, en cambio, lo sentí reírse a mi lado.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que bien que haces tu trabajo y además... eres distinta-se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Pero una cosa, señorita Adams, podría mirarme de vez en cuando mientras me habla.

Justo cuando iba a responder, noté sus dedos sobre mi barbilla, girando suavemente mi cara hacia él, que se había acercado a mí.

-¿O es que la pongo nerviosa?-susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca... noté como me temblaban las piernas. Oh, dios mío, este no es el tipo de situación que puedo soportar sin más.

-¿N-no...?-murmuré contemplando sus despreocupados ojos grises.

Sonó el aviso del ascensor al llegar a la planta baja. El señor Grey me besó rápidamente la mejilla y se separó de mí.

-Mentir no es lo tuyo, señorita Adams. Nos vemos mañana-dijo con una perfecta sonrisa de revista.

Yo me quedé unos segundos en el ascensor hasta que conseguí volver en mí y salir del edificio. Cuando cruzaba la puerta, le vi entrar en un Audi negro conducido por un chófer, un coche evidentemente impresionante, incluso para alguien como yo que ni tenía idea alguna sobre vehículos, ni siquiera poseía uno.

Me fui a casa caminando como siempre, pero con el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar de aquello? ¿Qué haría mañana cuando volviera al trabajo? ¿Le resultaba divertido ponerme de los nervios? ¡Dios! Era un hombre muy atractivo y poderoso según dicen, ¿no podía haber decidido molestar a alguien que no fuese yo? ¡Me pone de los nervios!

Al llegar a casa, cené y me duché, y aunque me metí en la cama dispuesta a leer uno de los cómics que había comprado ese fin de semana, X-Men, me quedé dormida tras dos o tres páginas. Un par de ojos grises ocuparon mis sueños aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

_Este es el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que os guste, y por favor, dejar reviews porque me encantaría saber que pensáis, si tenéis curiosidad sobre algo, o si queréis hacer una crítica constructiva. ¡Por cierto! En este capítulo hay un guiño a una serie impresionante que puede que alguien reconozca, contádmelo si lo hacéis, me gustaría saber si alguien se da cuenta._

_Y bueno, ojalá disfrutéis de este capítulo :3_

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana. Me quedé tumbada varios minutos en la cama, mirando al techo y pensando cómo iba a afrontar aquel día. Noté como ya en aquel momento comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. No me sorprendía en realidad, siempre me alteraba con gran facilidad y tendía a preocupar por la más mínima razón, pero ese día en especial no me ayudaba para nada el hecho de ser tan propensa a la ansiedad.

Me levanté perezosa hacia la pequeña sala de estar de mi piso, que estaba unida a la cocina, y encendí el equipo de música. Rebusqué entre los cd's de la estantería y saqué uno de Keane, Hopes and Fears, y lo metí. Una melodía inundó el lugar. Preparé un café bien cargado y me propuse escoger la ropa que llevaría ese día. Tras varios minutos embobada mirando mi armario, cogí una camiseta gris bastante holgada con un dibujo de Rogue impreso en ella, unos shorts arcoiris y unas vans negras ya un poco desgastadas. Mientras bebía de la taza caliente me observé en el espejo, tal vez debería cortarme el pelo pronto, por mucho que me gustase y aunque consiguiera de alguna manera mantenerlo sano -en parte quizás porque nunca me había teñido, y seguía con mi pelo moreno de toda la vida- eso no evitaba que ya me llegase a la cintura. Cogí una pastillita de un frasco y la tomé junto con el último sorbo de café.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, aún se respiraba algo del nerviosismo del día anterior, pero el ambiente al fin parecía más calmado. Entré en el despacho, y vi la montaña de trabajo que me esperaba de nuevo. Suspiré resignada y me senté. Ni mi jefe ni el señor Grey habían llegado aún, así que aproveché para terminar algunas tareas antes de que alguien pudiese distraerme. Tras dos horas, decidí tomarme un descanso y hacerme un café en una de las pequeñas máquinas que había en cada planta del edificio.

-¡Hannah!-exclamó una voz familiar.

Me giré y vi a Lily acercarse hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Al fin conociste al dueño? ¡Está buenísimo!-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Sí... bueno, era bastante guapo, la verdad-admití.

-¿Nada más? Ni que no tuvieras sangre en las venas, chica-dijo cogiendo una taza y vertiendo leche en ella- Además, esta forradísimo, aunque...

-¿Aunque qué?

Se acercó un poco a mí y susurró.

-Se dice por ahí que es gay, nadie le ha visto nunca con chicas, y bueno, será porque no quiere, claro está que podría tener a quien quisiera.

-Tal vez sea eso-sonreí disimuladamente-Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando. Nos vemos, Lily-me despedí volviendo a mi mesa.

¿Gay? ¿Christian Grey? Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza. Recordé sus dedos suavemente sobre mi cara y sus labios sobre mi mejilla. No, no podía ser. Bueno, ¿y a mí qué más me da? No podía permitirme emocionarme porque un tío hubiera decidido reírse un poco de mí. ¿Verdad? Suspiré. Seguramente mi falta de relaciones personales estaba haciendo que esta tontería me pareciese más importante de lo que debería. Sí, sí, tenía que ser eso. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en mí? Pensé con amargura.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras entrar, le vi. Estaba allí sentado, hablando por el móvil. Me sonrió y continuó hablando, así que me apresuré a sentarme antes de que se me notara que estaba empezando a alterarme. Me puse con el resto de trabajo que aún me quedaba por hacer, rezando a un dios en el que ni siquiera creía que me viera tan ocupada que decidiera no molestarme. Error. Tras despedirse, guardó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su carísimo y perfecto traje negro y se acercó a mi mesa.

-Parece concentrada, señorita Adams.

-Lo estoy, señor Grey-contesté dejar de teclear con la mirada fija en la pantalla de mi ordenador.

-Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso, no está bien sobreesforzarse.

-Lo superaré-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Le miré durante unos segundos antes de volver a lo mío. Frunció el ceño y fue hacia la puerta.

-Qué impertinente, señorita Adams. Hasta mañana-se despidió.

Ni me moví, me quedé aporreando el teclado con los dedos mientras le maldecía. Si soy impertinente, pues lo soy y ya está, ¿cómo se supone que voy a comportarme con alguien como él? Me pone de los nervios, y solo me sale ponerme irónica y desagradable. No es mi culpa, es suya, tiene que serlo. Aborrecía a ese tipo de gente, actuando como si fueran los amos del mundo porque tienen dinero, creyendo que eso les concede una especie de estatus de superioridad al resto de la humanidad y haciendo que los demás nos sintamos como simples súbditos. Me negaba a dejar que eso fuera así. Había acompañado varias veces al jefe a reuniones con otros empresarios y directores, igual de creídos y arrogantes, y aunque había intentado morderme la lengua, no podía evitar que se me escapara algún comentario mordaz. Eso les hace gracia, me miran como si fuera una niña que acaba de soltar un chiste y me mandan a hacer algún recado. En ese sentido, estaba consiguiendo contenerme con el señor Grey, no había dicho nada fuera de lugar, solo había sido antipática. Aunque puede que fuera porque a diferencia de ellos, él era atractivo y carismático.

Miré la agenda de mi móvil, donde solo guardaba las cosas importantes independientes de mi trabajo. Dra. Melfi – 18:00h. Al menos esta vez tendría algo que contarle.

Sentada en uno de los sillones del precioso despacho de la doctora, con un caramelo de fresa en la boca y jugueteando con la goma del pelo que llevaba en mi muñeca, decidí que había llegado el momento de contarle la existencia de Christian Grey.

-Dígame, Hannah, ¿ha vuelto a tener algún otro ataque de pánico?

-No, ninguno-negué.

-Parece que la terapia y la medicación hacen efecto, me alegro.

-Sí, bueno...

-¿Ocurre algo?

Me quedé pensativa.

-Pues...-dudé.

-Dígame.

-Hay alguien nuevo.

-¿Alguien nuevo? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Un amigo, un compañero...?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Un hombre, es el dueño de la empresa en la que trabajo. Pero es imbécil, creído y molesto.

-Bueno, no es habitual tener una relación encantadora con tus superiores, de hecho... cómo se llamaba... Steve, tu jefe, y tú, os lleváis mejor de lo que cabe esperar. ¿Por qué en este caso parece enfadarte? Ya te has encontrado más hombres con esas mismas características anteriores veces. ¿Qué le hace distinto?

-Me besó, en la mejilla-contesté enfurruñada-Seguro que se está riendo de mí.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué no podría fijarse en ti como algo más que una simple empleada?

La miré con exasperación.

-Esto me recuerda a las mil conversaciones que ya hemos tenido, y sabes perfectamente por qué lo creo, no entiendo para qué necesitamos perder el tiempo con esto.

-Lo sé, al fin y al cabo esa una de las principales razones por las que nos vemos, ¿no? Y no veo que hayas conseguido olvidarte de esas ideas tuyas, aunque hayas avanzada en otros aspectos. Así que dime, ¿por qué no?

Volví la mirada hacia mis manos y dejé de jugar con la goma. Cómo odiaba venir aquí todas las semanas aunque supiera que me estaba ayudando. Incluso le había cogido cierto cariño a la doctora Melfi.

-Debería de verle, es... muy guapo, carismático, parece bastante inteligente también y me han dicho que es rico. Y yo soy... en fin, yo soy como soy.

-¿Cómo es usted?

-¿En serio...?

-Me encantaría oír su respuesta.

-Yo soy... rarita-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y qué la hace ser rarita, como dice usted?

-Oh, por dios-me lamenté cruzándome de brazos- Tengo problemas de ansiedad y voy por ahí desmayándome, me gustan los cómics y los videojuegos, tengo una manera de vestir un poco peculiar, pongo cosas de animalitos por todas partes porque parece que las cosas monas me ayudan a no estar triste y hacen todo más bonito, no tengo carnet de conducir, me gusta el anime y todo lo relacionado con Japón incluyendo trajes de sirvienta y otros que casi podrían considerarse fetichistas porque me obsesiona ser la niñita de un tío masculino y dominante que no parece existir y que aunque lo hiciera daría igual, porque soy virgen y con esta introversión y esta timidez que me caracterizan debería empezar a pensar en comprarme gatos-enumeré contando con los dedos-¿Contenta?

Estaba a punto de llorar. Admitir en voz alta lo patética que eres duele mucho más que simplemente ser consciente de ello.

-Muy bien.

-¿Muy bien?

-Sí, Hannah, ¿has visto como has progresado? Puede que sigas con una concepción de ti misma especialmente negativa, pero al menos eres sincera, ¿recuerdas cuando comenzamos con la terapia? Tú única respuesta a mi pregunta hubiera sido un no sé, aunque tuvieras igual de claro que ahora cómo te ves a ti misma.

Suspiré.

-Sea como sea, no puedo permitirme ilusionarme con algo así, empezaré a fantasear y cuando desaparezca, que perfectamente podría ser mañana, se me romperá el corazón. Y estoy bastante cansada de estar preocupada y triste siempre, no necesito más decepciones-dije.

-Comprendo. Tal vez deberías de esperar unos días, puede que sean imaginaciones tuyas. Intenta relajarte y no obsesionarte demasiado con el tema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, está bien.

-La sesión ha terminado, ya puedes irte, Hannah.

Sonreí ya más relajada y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto-dijo, haciendo que me volviera para mirarla.

-¿Sí, doctora?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién? ¿El hombre del que hemos estado hablando?-asintió-Christian Grey.

La doctora Melfi frunció el ceño.

-¿Le conoce?-pregunté.

-No... pero su nombre me resulta familiar.

-Oh, hasta la semana que viene, adiós-me despedí antes de salir.

¿De verdad era tan famoso? Ni siquiera en buscar en internet, y por alguna razón, mi orgullo me impedía hacerlo. Además, ¿no haría eso que pensara más en él? Decidí durante el camino a casa nunca investigar nada, las cosas serían mejor así, me convencí. Ya metida en la cama, me puse a leer en mi móvil, cuando llegó un mensaje de un amigo.

Hay una convención erótica aquí en Seattle en dos semanas. No te asustes, también hay cosas cuquis para ti pero, ¿sabes que? Se recomienda ir disfrazados, por eso del anonimato y tal, así que será divertido y puedes llevar algún vestido de esos tuyos. Ya sé que intentarás negarte y hacerte la puritana pero, por favor, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Era Peter, un amigo de hacía tiempo. Nos habíamos conocido en la universidad y habíamos congeniado desde el principio. Me sentía muy cómoda con él, sobretodo porque teníamos algo en común, nuestra atracción por la sumisión y dominación. Bueno, lo mío era atracción, él era un chico homosexual con una larga trayectoria en el ambiente del bdsm, y que se describía como un versátil miembro de la comunidad aunque más decantado a tener sumisos que amos. Lo que sabía a ciencia cierta sobre ese mundo era debido a él, ya que siempre abordaba esos temas con absoluta naturalidad incluso cuando empezamos a conocernos y yo no tenía nada claro. En realidad tampoco lo tengo ahora, para qué mentir.

Decidí responderle al día siguiente así que dejé el móvil sobre la mesita y me envolví en las sábanas con la intención de dormir. Unos minutos más tarde, la pantalla del teléfono se encendió. ¿Sería Peter otra vez? Qué impaciencia. Lo cogí de nuevo y observé la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados. No era Peter, y ni siquiera conocía ese número. Abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

Buenas noches, señorita Adams. Lamento avisarla con tan poca antelación, pero te pedí prestada a tu jefe para que revisaras unos asuntos que necesito zanjar y son personales, así que no quiero tener a mis empleados directos haciéndolo. Un coche pasará a recogerla a su hora habitual.

-Christian Grey

¿Acaso sabe a qué hora salgo de mi casa? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿Por qué? Maldita sea... ¿Y donde iba a trabajar? Suspiré. Me revolví durante horas en la cama hasta que conseguí dormirme. No fue un sueño muy reparador y me desperté varias veces aquella noche.


	3. Chapter 3

_Este es mi tercer capítulo, comentad y eso, decidme qué os parece con total sinceridad :3_

_PS:Hay más movimiento que en los otros dos c;_

* * *

El molesto sonido de alarma inundó la habitación. Maldita sea, pensé. Me levanté y tomé mi pastilla con un vaso de agua en el momento. Ese día prometía, y no en el buen sentido. Intenté desayunar, pero las tostadas se quedaron intactas en el plato, y solo conseguí tomarme mi rutinario café de la mañana. Me quedé más tiempo de lo habitual mirando el armario, sin tener ni idea de qué ponerme. Tiré el pijama al suelo y me puse unos vaqueros claros antes de volver contemplar mi ropa. Metí la mano en una de las montañas de camisetas que había metido a presión allí y decidí que me quedaría con la que cogiera, fuese cual fuese. La saqué. Era una camiseta enorme que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros y con una frase impresa en ella: Keep calm and kill zombies. Muy apropiada.

Me la puse, me calzé mis creepers moradas con unos calcetines rosas con nubes azules y salí a la calle.

El Audi negro ya me estaba esperando. El conductor salió y se acercó a mí.

-Soy Taylor, supongo que usted es la señorita Adams. Yo la llevaré.

-Oh, encantada.

Entré en el coche. Ni rastro de Christian Grey. Me alegré, al menos así tendría unos momentos de tranquilidad antes de empezar aquel día. Temía que algo ocurriese, y por mucho que mentalmente me concentrase en permanecer impasible ante él, tenía una especie de magnetismo que me controlaba de alguna manera. Qué estúpida me sueno a mí misma.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-pregunté.

-A la casa del señor Grey.

¿Qué...? ¿A su propia casa? ¿Tan secreto es eso en lo que voy a trabajar? No quería ir allí, eso era demasiado personal. Yo me sentía invadida cada vez que alguien entraba en mi piso, incluso aunque para él no fuera así... Miré con nerviosismo a través de la ventanilla durante el resto del viaje, que me pareció bastante corto, por lo que no podía vivir muy lejos de mí. Cuando me bajé del coche, Taylor me acompañó... al edificio Escala. No hacía mucho tiempo que había sido construido, y era famoso por lo lujoso e impresionante que era. Muy propio del señor Grey, pensé. Tanta elegancia me hacía sentir especialmente fuera de lugar, así que fue un alivio entrar en el ascensor. Taylor pulsó el botón del piso 29. Incluso con la medicación, parecía que me ansiedad crecía con cada piso que subíamos. Respiré profundamente. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

El lugar era increíble, más de lo que habría querido admitir. De pronto, escuché la voz de Christian y le vi acercarse. Llevaba unos pantalones de traje pero solo con una camisa azul claro y los zapatos. Parecía más relajado que los días anteriores. En resumen, estaba tan arrebatador como siempre.

-Buenos días, señorita Adams-me saludó tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Hola, señor Grey-contesté estrechándosela.

En el momento en el que agarró mi mano, tiró un poco de ella y acercándome a él, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Aparté la mirada muerta de la vergüenza.

-Siento haber hecho que viniera hasta aquí-me explicó mientras me guiaba por su casa. Cuando llegamos a su despacho, me hizo sentarme en su escritorio- Puedes trabajar aquí-sonrió.

¿Acaso todo tenía semejantes proporciones en esa casa? Todo era demasiado amplio. Saqué mi móvil del bolso, lo puse en silencio y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Segundos después volvió a aparecer con unos ficheros.

-Revíselos todos. Teniendo en cuenta el ritmo al que trabaja normalmente le llevará poco tiempo.

-Vale...

-¿Te apetece un café, Hannah?

-Supongo que sí.

-Pues ahora vuelvo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Eché un vistazo a los documentos, ¿realmente había venido para hacer esta estupidez? Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho en mi lugar, maldita sea. ¿Qué pretendía con todo aquello?

-Pareces molesta, ¿pasa algo?

Le lancé una mirada que esperaba que mágicamente le atravesase el cerebro para que se comportase de manera que yo pudiera entender.

-No.

-Toma, ten cuidado, aún está caliente. Búscame si necesitas algo, no planeo irme.

Asentí con la cabeza y me sumergí directamente en mi trabajo. Hora y media más tarde, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Miré mi móvil y recordé que aún no me había respondido a Peter. Abrí un mensaje nuevo: "Mmm... tal vez vaya, aunque no prometo nada xxoo ". Pulsé el botón de enviar y dejé el teléfono de nuevo. Terminé el poco café que me quedaba y salí del despacho en busca del señor Grey. Estaba en el salón, leyendo un periódico sobre economía. Lo dejó sobre la mesa en cuanto me vio.

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí.

-Qué rápida, señorita Adams, no me decepciona-contestó con una sonrisa de las suyas-Ven, siéntate aquí.

Recorrí en un vistazo rápido el sitio, Taylor ya no estaba allí, nos habíamos quedado solos y eso no me gustaba. Caminé hacia el sofá y me dejé caer con suavidad, un poco alejada de él. Oí un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Te doy miedo?-me preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Que si te doy miedo-contestó sentándose junto a mí-Parece que sí.

-No... no creo. Ahora que no tengo nada más que hacer, ¿puedo irme?

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?  
-¿Hay algo más por terminar?

-No me responda con más preguntas, y míreme cuando me habla, señorita Adams.

Giré la vista hacia él, que sonrió con satisfacción. Cogió un mechón de mi pelo y lo apartó dejándolo caer sobre mi espalda. Noté como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

-Tiene un pelo muy bonito...

-G-gracias...

Se acercó más a mí y posó sus labios sobre mi mejilla, lo hizo de nuevo más abajo, y más abajo, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Noté sus dedos jugar con mi melena mientras lo hacía. Mi cerebro, por otro lado, parecía haber decidido ponerse en huelga, y me había quedado en blanco. Me gustaba tanto aquello como me torturaba al mismo tiempo. Giró mi cara suavemente hacia él y me besó. Nuestras lenguas juguetearon hasta que nos separamos.

-Eres preciosa, Hannah-susurró mirándome con aquellos preciosos ojos grises.

De pronto, un estruendo me sobresaltó y oí unos gritos. Ambos nos giramos, y vi una mujer acercándose, con aspecto muy enfurecido y mirándonos con rabia. Christian se levantó y se adelantó hacia ella. Su expresión corporal había cambiado completamente, de hecho, ahora resultaba intimidante. La miró enfadado, y entendí que se conocían.

-¡Cómo has entrado aquí!-exclamó-¡Taylor!

El chico, que había estado sujetando a la mujer hasta hacía un momento, le devolvió una mirada de culpabilidad.

-No se cómo pudo haberse colado, señor, yo...

-¡Cállate!-volvió a mirarla- ¡Y tú fuera de aquí!

-¡No!-le contestó ella y volvió su mirada hacia mí-Oh, vaya, tienes una putita nueva por lo que veo...-rió-Y aún pareces tener personalidad propia-dijo mirando mi ropa-Supongo que el señor Grey aún no ha decidido ponerse duro contigo.

-¿Qué...?-logré contestar en un susurro. Estaba muy nerviosa, aquella situación era muy extraña y ambos parecían fuera de sí. Y yo no era alguien que soportase momentos como aquel fácilmente, de hecho, el corazón parecía salírseme del pecho y respiraba con agitación.

-¡Déjala en paz!-le gritó Christian.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

La agarró de las muñecas y la arrastró con él hacia el ascensor. Uno o dos minutos después, Christian volvió, solo esta vez. Me levanté. Tenía las piernas como flanes, y al incorporarme, me mareé. Oí su voz diciéndome algo, pero no le podía entender y mi vista se había vuelto borrosa. Oh, mierda, pensé antes de caerme al suelo.

Cuando me desperté, noté que estaba echada en algo blando. Abrí los ojos. ¿Qué sitio era este? Me incorporé, y miré a mi alrededor. Era una habitación enorme. Vi a Christian sentado en una silla cerca de la cama. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le miraba, y se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? Aún sigues pálida...-dijo con preocupación-Qué susto me has dado.

-Perdón...

-No, no, soy yo quién te debe disculpas a ti. Lo ha ocurrido... en fin, es vergonzoso. Una ex descontrolada.

Le miré pero no contesté. Apoyé los pies en el suelo y me levanté. Estaba algo mareada, pero me encontraba bastante mejor. Él seguía mirándome, como si esperase mi perdón por aquello.

-Da igual... no importa. Tengo mucha sed, ¿puedo beber agua?

-Por supuesto, ven-contestó agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome con él hasta la cocina-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-volvió a preguntar cuando me tendió el vaso.

Di un gran trago antes de contestar.

-Sí, es que a veces... bueno, me desmayo. La gente suele asustarse pero en realidad no pasa nada si no me hago daño al caerme-dije y seguí bebiendo.

-¿Entonces es normal?

-No exactamente, pero no tiene importancia-contesté, no estaba dispuesta a dar más detalles de la cuenta sobre eso.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¿La chica está... bien?-pregunté.

Su mirada cambió y me observó serio.

-Sí.

-Me alegro. Entonces... ¿me voy ya?-dije, pero por primera vez deseé que su respuesta fuera un no. Un efecto secundario de los ataques de pánico es que después de uno te sientes especialmente vulnerable, y por eso no quería regresar a mi piso vacío, a mi dormitorio vacío, a mi cama vacía... Deseaba que me abrazaran hasta dormirme, y sentirme protegida por una vez.

-Sí, será mejor.

Ese sí me golpeó como una fuerte bofetada. Le miré durante unos segundos y luego desvié la mirada. Sin decir nada más, fui a por mis cosas rápidamente y me dirigí al ascensor sintiéndome la mayor estúpida de este mundo. Maldije y maldije y maldije. ¿De qué me extrañaba? Soy una idiota que no sabe siquiera qué siente.

-Hannah-oí detrás de mí. Me volví.

-¿Sí?

-Qué susto me has dado-repitió rodeándome entre sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté del abrazo. Cuando nos separamos, sus ojos grises me miraban con tranquilidad.

-Deja que Taylor te lleve.

-No hace falta, puedo ir yo sola.

-Hannah.

Esbocé una sonrisa tímida. Cuando salí del edificio, suspiré aliviada. No sabría decir si aquel día había sido mejor o peor de lo esperado, y sabía que me había dado mucho de lo que pensar. ¿A qué vino lo de tener personalidad propia, lo de ser otra de sus putitas -aunque eso podía achacarse a la rabia del despecho- o ponerse duro? ¿Qué clase de situación había sido esa? Por otro lado, seguía recordando el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos y sus preciosos ojos mirándome, y el simple recuerdo podía hacer que me sonrojase.

Aquella noche dormí bien, ni me desperté ni tuve pesadillas. No tenía que madrugar porque era fin de semana así que decidí no poner el despertador. Cuando me levanté, casi al mediodía, miré por la ventana. Llovía mucho. Escuché el timbre y corrí a abrir la puerta. Un repartidor, completamente empapado, sujetaba un paquetito con un lazo azul.

-¿Señorita Adams?

-Sí.

-Tome, y firme aquí.

Hice lo que me pedía y cerré la puerta. Me quedé unos segundos contemplando el regalo entre mis manos, hasta que decidí sentarme en el sofá para abrirlo. Tenía una tarjetita metida en el lazo. La saqué.

"Siento el accidente de ayer, acepte esto como disculpa. Espero verla pronto. -Christian Grey"

¿Se sentía culpable por eso? Pues sí que le había asustado al desmayarme. No pude evitar reírme un poco para mis adentros. Deshice el envoltorio con cuidado y abrí la cajita que tenía grabado "Cartier". Dentro había una pulsera, una impresionante, cabe destacar, repleta de diamantes. El fallo de este detalle era que no es que yo llevara joyería barata, es que no llevaba de ningún tipo. Nunca me ponía ni pendientes, ni anillos, ni collares... nada. Y llevar algo como aquello... me parecía... cómo explicarlo, era... ¿presuntuoso quizás? Aunque había gente que ponía empeño en aparentar ser más rico y más poderoso de lo que en realidad era, yo caía en todo lo contrario, y mi orgullo me impediría llevar algo como eso. Además, no encajaba conmigo, sería como llevar un vestido de etiqueta con unos playeros de deporte. Simplemente, no podía ser.

La metí en la caja de nuevo con cuidado. Si me preguntaba le diría que me había gustado y nada más. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Devólversela y darle un discurso sobre la soberbia, el dinero y la sencillez? Dudé unos segundos. Tonta, me dije. Se supone que iba a dejar de ser tan antipática.

Me metí en la ducha y me evadí de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Espero que os guste el rumbo que está tomando esto, si es que alguien lo lee porque tengo muchas más visitas en el primer capítulo que en el resto, y aunque supongo que es normal me da penita que haya tanta diferencia. Disfrutad del capítulo, dejad todos los comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones que queráis :3 _

_sheblunar: muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, me hace mucha ilu que te interese lo suficiente para no dejarlo._

_Fabiola y Alba: gracias a vosotras también :33_

_zm01: me alegro mucho de saber que es así, sobretodo porque esa es la intención, que no sea la típica protagonista, aunque supongo que todas babearíamos por x3 _

* * *

El fin de semana transcurrió apaciblemente, casi me conseguí olvidar incluso del asunto de la ex de Christian y la pulsera de la culpabilidad. Me dediqué a dormir más de la cuenta y jugar con mi Playstation. Cuando regresé a la oficina el lunes, me senté decepcionada en mi silla, contemplando el espacio vacío que había dejado su mesa. Mi jefe llegó y comenzamos nuestra rutina de siempre. Papeles, reuniones, llamadas, papeles, reuniones, llamadas. A veces pensaba como sería mi trabajo si me dedicara a algo más relacionado con mi carrera y no fuera esta especie de súper secretaria, pero no me gustaba complicarme, así estaba bien y así me quedaría.

Mientras tecleaba en el ordenador, llegó un e-mail. Hice clic en él.

"¿Le ha gustado mi regalo, señorita Adams?" -Christian Grey

¿Cómo sabía mi correo? Hannah, es el dueño, recuérdalo. Seguramente conoce toda la información que aparece en tu currículum. Tuve que pensar qué podría contestar, no le podía decir que no me había gustado, ¿no? Pero sí que no necesitaba algo como eso.

"Sí, gracias, señor Grey, pero no hacía falta, tampoco sé que hacer con la pulsera" -Hannah Adams

Pulse el botón de enviar, varios minutos más tarde me contestó.

"¿Ponérsela?" -Christian Grey

"Déjelo." -Hannah Adams

"Qué impertinente. Deje de mandar e-mails y póngase a trabajar, al fin y al cabo, soy su jefe y debería estar trabajando para mí no charlando" -Christian Grey

No volví a responder. Si no veía que una pulsera de Cartier de miles de dólares no encajaba conmigo en absoluto era que estaba ciego. Durante el resto de la semana me envió algún correo más pero no contesté. Tenía que "trabajar", no podía entretenerme con eso, ¿no?

El viernes por la tarde Peter apareció en mi casa. Debía de ser la única persona que podía entrar allí sin más y que no me molestase. En cuanto puso un pie en mi casa comenzó a hablar de la convención, de quién iría, cómo nos vestiríamos, qué habría... Era de ese tipo de gente que se emociona por cualquier cosa, mientras yo le escuchaba simplemente... aceptando que ya no había otra opción que la de acompañarle, sobretodo ahora, que hacía pocas semanas se había quedado soltero. Cuando mencioné el asunto de mi regalo, me obligó a enseñárselo y se quedó mirándolo con fascinación.

-¿Qué clase de tío regala algo así?-preguntó-Intentas cazar uno gordo, ¿eh?

-¡Peter!-dije pegándole-A mi el dinero me da igual.

Se rió.

-De todos modos... ¿cuándo se supone que te vas a poner tú esto?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-suspiré-No me gustan esta clase de cosas.

-¿Las joyas caras o que te compren con regalos?

-No me está comprando con nada.

-Lo intenta.

-Cállate, no es cierto-dije de morros.

Sugirió salir esa noche, así que fui a cambiarme mientras le dejé viendo la televisión. Me puse shorts, una blusa negra y sandalias con algo de plataforma. Revolví el pelo con las manos y nos fuimos.

La noche en Seattle era divertida, fueras como fueras había un sitio para ti. A mí me gustaban los bares con la música alta mucho más que las discotecas, y a Peter también, así que fuimos a una taberna de estilo escocés a la que íbamos muchas veces. Bebimos varias cervezas, algún chupito y una bebida de color rojo que no sabía que era pero que dejaba un sabor dulce en la boca que me encantaba.

Estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Peter, decidiendo si llevar trajes a conjunto o no, cuando me dijo bajito:

-Mira ese qué tremendo está.

-Deberías controlar tus...-dije girándome hacia donde miraba-Oh.

-¡Viene hacia aquí!-me susurró entusiasmado.

Mi mirada se encontró con unos preciosos ojos grises, aunque también fríos e inexpresivos. Me tendió la mano.

-Señorita Adams.

-S-señor Grey-dije estrechándosela.

Peter se quedó mirándonos con cara de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era aquel hombre.

-¿No nos presentas, señorita Adams?

-Eh... señor Grey este es Peter, mi amigo.

Se estrecharon las manos. Cada señorita Adams que salía de su boca me alteraba más, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que miraba como si estuviese haciendo algo mal? Me bajé de las piernas de Peter y le miré. Vi un brillito de satisfacción en sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de comunicación telepática era aquella? ¿Me lo estaría imaginando? ¿Sería culpa del alcohol?

-¿Puedo sentarme?-nos preguntó.

-¡Claro!-se apresuró Peter en contestar.

Christian se sentó a mi lado y pidió una cerveza para él y otra para mí. Nuestras piernas rozaban. Eso era lo bueno de beber, te desinhibes, y ese era una de mis grandes dificultades desde siempre.

-No contestas a mis correos.

-Dijiste que trabajara.

-No trabajas todo el día. Tienes tiempo para contestar, Hannah.

-Bueno-me encogí de hombros.

Bufó.

-Creo que es evidente que me gustas, ¿por qué te empeñas en ponérmelo tan difícil?

-Me sale solo, es un talento natural-me burlé.

-Veo que ya llevas bebiendo un rato.

-Uno chiquitito-dije haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Alguien me saludó, me giré y vi un amigo de Peter allí, según me había contado, era un sumiso potencial o algo así.

-¿Hannah?-preguntó Peter.

-Puedes irte, no importa, pero recuerda no fustigarlo aquí-bromeé.

El chico se sonrojó, Peter se levantó rápidamente y se sentaron en otra mesa. Cuando me giré hacia Christian, le vi reirse disimuladamente.

-¿Fustigarlo?-preguntó.

-Tsh, yo no sé qué hacen ni lo quiero saber, aunque mi amiguito se empeñe en dar más explicaciones de la cuenta a veces.

-Así que no lo quieres saber...

Bebí un trago de mi cerveza.

-Espera, ¿tú sabías que yo estaba aquí?

-Tal vez-contestó sin inmutarse.

-Eso da miedo.

-¿Sí? ¿Doy miedo?

-Pues ahora un poco, la verdad.

Se volvió a reir mientras me observaba. Acarició mi mejilla con los dedos.

-Me gustas más relajada, como ahora.

-Más relajada termina llevando a más sincera, y eso no suele gustar tanto.

-Oh, dígame algo con sinceridad entonces-sonrió divertido.

-No puedo, aún no estoy suficientemente borracha para que no me de vergüenza-me reí.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo...

Pidió tres chupitos diferentes para mí.

-Emborrachar a una dama no es muy caballeroso.

-Estás conmigo, no te pasará nada.

Fruncí el ceño y cogí el primer chupito. Lo bebí con facilidad. Cogí el segundo, lo bebí. Empezaba a estar un poco más ida pero era divertido. Cogí el último y lo bebí. Me eché a reír sin razón alguna. Noté como Christian me besaba la mejilla, el cuello, el hombro...

-Ahora dime, ¿qué problema tienes con la pulsera?

-No me gustan los regalos caros, y las joyas me dan igual también. No me vas a comprar con eso, si es que es lo que pretendes.

-No te lo dí por eso, Hannah, pensé que te gustaría.

-Pero si soy súper sencilla-dije riéndome de lo obvio que me parecía.

-Ya, bueno, tal vez tengas razón. ¿Cómo te queda?

-Ni siquiera me la probé.

Suspiró.

-Vale, dime otra cosa. ¿Te sientas en las piernas de todos tus amigos?

-Es mi mejor amigo. Y gay.

-Ya veo.

-Y soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-Lo sé, Hannah-volviendo la mirada con decepción.

Con mis dedos sobre su barbilla, giré su cara y le besé. Noté su sorpresa pero rápidamente nuestras lenguas empezaron a juguetear. Hundió una de sus manos entre mi pelo mientras la otra subía por mi pierna.

-Si me quieres preguntar algo más, deberías hacerlo ya, antes de que vuelva a ser la reina de la introversión-dije al separarnos con la respiración entrecortada.

Me miró pensativo.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

-Ninguno, me enamoré de un chico en la universidad pero en fin, solo éramos muy amigos, nada más.

-¿Tú?

-Yo no tengo novias.

Fruncí el ceño. Espera... ¿no tiene novias? ¿Entonces qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Yo no quiero alguien que se acueste conmigo y desaparezca o algo por el estilo, y menos mientras sea virgen. El alcohol me hizo actuar rápidamente.

-Ah... creo que... debería irme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó extrañado.

-No, yo solo... estoy cansada.

-Te acompañaré.

-Puedo ir yo sola.

Quería irme antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiese, y no estaba tan borracha como para necesitar que me llevasen o tener que molestar a Peter por esto. Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia la puerta con Christian siguiéndome. Fuera ya era de noche, y soplaba una brisa fresca.

-¡Hannah!

-¿Qué?

Me agarró de la muñeca, arrastrándome hasta la pared de la taberna. Sus ojos grises me miraron enfurecidos a pocos centímetros de los míos. Mis piernas eran como flanes.

-Me haces daño-me quejé intentando zafarme.

-Perdona-se disculpó y me soltó el brazo-Pero, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

-Yo quiero un novio, y que cuide de mí, pasemos tiempo juntos y esas cosas que hacen las parejas. Así que antes de que me ilusione como una imbécil intento irme a mi casa.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mis caderas, contrarrestando mis intentos de soltarme e irme. De repente, me abrazó. Tras unos instantes de confusión, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel hombre que simplemente no podía resistirme? Cuando nos separamos sujetó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó.

-Te acompañaré a casa.

-V-vale.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y caminos de la mano. Qué raro se me hacía todo. Pocos minutos después, llegamos al portal de mi edificio. Saqué las llaves del bolso y las intenté meter en la cerradura sin mucho éxito.

-Trae-ordenó quitándomelas de las manos. Las giró y abrió la puerta-Pasa.

Obedecí.

-No hace falta que subas...

-Necesitarás que alguien te abra la otra puerta, vamos.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio hasta el segundo piso. Señalé.

-Es aquí.

Abrió y no se movió, mientras yo entraba y tiraba el bolso en el sofá.

-Am... ¿quieres pasar o te vas o...?-dudé.

En cuanto lo dije entró en mi piso. Yo intenté averiguar si me había equivocado tomando esa decisión o no, pero tampoco estaba como para pensar mucho en ese momento. Me quité los zapatos.

-Tienes una casa bonita.

-Supongo, gracias. Es pequeña pero acogedora, y viviendo yo sola no necesito espacio para nada más, así que... ¿Quieres algo? Bueno, en realidad no sé si tengo algo, tendría que mirar.

Sonrió.

-Estás nerviosa.

-Tengo sake. No sé por qué, ni desde cuando, pero tengo. ¿Quieres?

-Solo un vasito.

Estaba en mi casa. ¡En mi casa! El corazón me latía con fuerza.

-Toma. Puedes sentarte-dije dejándome caer en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Cogió mi vaso y lo posó en la mesa.

Noté su mano en mi brazo. Abrí los ojos.

-Ven.

Me acercó a él y guió mi pierna hacia él, sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Además, me parecía que mis hormonas habían decidido despertar todas al mismo tiempo. Tal vez fuera por la hora, las pastillas de la ansiedad, que normalmente me adormecían un poco, perdían efecto tan tarde. Sentía sus dedos acariciarme mientras me contemplaba.

-Eres preciosa, Hannah.

No pude evitar abrazarme a él. Sus brazos me rodearon. Podía pasarme la vida así, necesitaba contacto físico tanto como intentaba evitarlo, y él olía tan... bien. Me sujetó por la cintura y me giró hasta dejarme caer tumbada debajo de él. ¿Esto se ponía serio o solo me lo parecía? Bajó un poco mi blusa y empezó a darme besos desde el cuello, descendiendo hasta mi escote. Volvió a besarme los labios mientras apretaba uno de mis pechos.

-Christian... Christian.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin parar de tocarme.

-Para.

Sus ojos grises me miraron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero irme a dormir.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa en realidad?

-Nada.

-Hannah... puedo notar si te está gustando o no, y lo está, así que dime por qué ahora de repente quieres parar-dijo con gesto decepcionado.

Me incorporé. ¿Cómo iba a decir algo que me daba tantísima vergüenza? Me quedé mirándolo en silencio, como si esperase que desapareciera por arte de magia.

-Joder-se quejó levantándose.

Salió por la puerta, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de enfado. Coloqué mi ropa, y miré al suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Mierda, mierda, mierda. De pronto, me levanté y decidí dejar de ser una imbécil. Bueno, eso pensé en el momento, probablemente fue el alcohol. Bajé las escaleras corriendo. Cuando salí, le vi enfrente, hablando por el móvil. Nos miramos, y titubeé, pero caminé hacia él, descalza, y le abracé. Oí como se despedía y colgaba.

-Hannah...

-Abrázame. Abrázame y responderé.

Me rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándome con fuerza contra él.

-Dime por qué.

-Pues...


	5. Chapter 5

_Espero que os esté gustando, ser libres de escribirme lo que queráis y gracias a quienes me seguís leyendo :3333 _

* * *

Ya había caído la noche en Seattle. Las calles comenzaban a vaciarse, la gente se reunía en locales y las tiendas estaban cerradas. De vez en cuando, se oía el frenazo de un coche o la sirena de una ambulancia. En la calle de la pequeña Hannah se podía oir una melancólica canción:

_One for the money, and two for the show__  
__I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go__  
__How did you get that way? I don't know__  
__You're screwed up and brilliant,__  
__Look like a million dollar man,__  
__So why is my heart broke?__You got the world but baby at what price?__  
__Something so strange, hard to define__It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you__  
__I'd follow you down down down,__  
__You're unbelievable__  
__If you're going crazy just grab me and take me__  
__I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere_

Allí, mecida entre los brazos de Christian Grey, me sentía tan segura, tan tranquila... pero, ¿funcionaría? Yo parecía una chica como cualquier otra, trabajadora, tímida e inocente. Ojalá fuera solo eso. Dentro de mi cabeza, el mundo era de colores borrosos, no había rosas brillantes, o amarillos chillones. Era una película a blanco y negro. ¿Cómo podría entender alguien que fuera una persona difícil? Todo, según dicen, es muy sencillo. Entonces, ¿por qué para mí eran complicadas cosas que aparentemente son fáciles?

-Dime por qué.

-Pues... soy virgen.

Me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Tienes 21 años.

-Déjalo, da igual. Me voy a casa. Ya me avergüenza bastante como para esto.

-No, espera. Es que... tienes 21 años, eres guapa, no entiendo por qué no...

-No hay nada que entender. Si no te gusta, pues adiós.

Había dejado que mi vergüenza se convirtiera en rabia. Al menos podría haber fingido que le parecía comprensible y que era una tontería. Salí de casa, encima descalza como una idiota para esto.

-Hannah, no es eso.

Caminé hasta la puerta y le miré.

-No te lo puedo explicar aquí, pero es por mí, no por ti. Ven a mi casa y sabrás de qué hablo.

-¿Ahora?

-Si quieres sí, ahora.

-Eh...-dudé-Vuelvo ahora.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, me puse los zapatos, cogí el bolso y bajé deprisa. El Audi estaba allí parado, y Christian me esperaba apoyado en él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo? Nos metimos en el coche y llegamos a su casa en unos pocos minutos. No abrí la boca en todo el viaje y él tampoco tuvo intención de conversar. Parecía pensativo, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Subíamos al ascensor en silencio cuando noté su mano agarrar la mía. Seguí mirando al suelo pero acerqué un poco su brazo hacia mí. Me llevó hasta un sofá enorme en forma de u y me senté.

-Vuelvo ahora.

Seguía impresionada por lo imponente que resultaba aquel apartamento, igual que Christian, supuse. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba bastante cansada, ya era tarde y estar con él, con toda esa tensión y confusión continuas. Noté como el sofá se hundía a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y le miré. Tenía unos papeles en la mano.

-Es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Si vamos a ir en serio, tienes que firmarlos-dijo tendiéndomelos.

Los cogí y los miré con escepticismo.

-¿De verdad los necesitas? Quiero decir, ¿no es un poco exagerado?

-No lo es, Hannah. Soy un hombre poderoso, con mucho dinero y mucho que perder, tengo que andarme con cuidado. Mi abogado insiste en estas cosas.

-Ah...

-Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

-Eso no es difícil... ¿era esto de lo que hablabas?

-No, aún no.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

-No, me fío de ti.

Frunció el ceño.

-Deberías leer todo lo que firmas.

-Tsh, si lo que firmo es el silencio, no tengo problema. Pero, ¿esto era todo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Son los preámbulos, de todos modos, no contaba con tu pequeña sorpresa así que planeaba posponerlo un poco más.

-Venga, dime qué pasa-le pedí.

-Sígueme.

Se levantó y le seguí. Caminamos por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una escalera, la subimos y seguimos hasta una puerta. Sacó una llave del bolsillo, la introdujo en la cerradura y la giró.

-Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, también puedes quedarte aquí si te apetece.

-Está bien, vamos. Me está matando la curiosidad.

Abrió la puerta. Oh, dios mío. Me empujó suavemente hacia dentro. Aquello era... muy rojo. Colgaban cuerdas, grilletes y cadenas. Un montón de látigos y fustas estaban expuestos. Un mueble de madera, taburetes y un sofá. Destaca una cama enorme, de la que cuelgan más cadenas. Me acerco a uno de los lados, y empujó algunas fustas haciéndolas balancearse. Me paró en una.

-¿Sabes? Peter tiene una así. Aunque la verdad... no hay comparación entre lo suyo y esto-digo anonadada.

Me miró con impaciencia.

-No sé cómo tomarme eso.

-Estoy... sorprendida, no asustada, si eso te preocupa. Hay muchas cosas que ni siquiera sé qué son.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿No saldrás corriendo?

-No, Christian, a pesar de que parte de lo que tienes aquí dé algo de miedo, me quedaré. Es una pena que no pueda hablarle a Peter de esto-reí-No me daría vergüenza resolver unas cuantas dudas.

-Pregúntamelas a mí.

-Tal vez lo haga... Tengo una ahora.

-Di.

-¿Eres muy... duro? Quiero decir, una vez, Peter me dijo algo de la diferencia entre ser un amo simplemente, y ser un sádico.

-Soy un sádico, Hannah.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a él.

-Tengo mucho sueño-dije frontándome los ojos.

-Vayámonos de aquí.

Recorrimos el mismo camino hasta llegar de nuevo al salón.

-¿Podría...? ¿Podría dormir contigo?-pregunté en voz baja.

Me miró extrañado.

-Solo dormir digo...

-Puedes ponerte una camiseta mía si quieres-sonrió.

-Me vale.

Me agarró de la mano y caminamos hacia una habitación. Abrió un cajón y sacó una camiseta gris de él.

-Póntela, voy al baño.

Esperé a que saliese de la habitación para quitarme la ropa. Me puse la camiseta, que me llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y me metí en la cama. Me sentía un poco desnuda. Sentí un gran alivio al tumbarme, estaba agotada, y al poco tiempo, ya estaba empezando a quedarme dormida. Lo oí salir del baño y echarse conmigo. Me rodeó con un brazo y me arrastró hacia él.

-Buenas noches, Hannah-susurró.

-Buenas noches, Christian.

_Me desperté vestido con un escueto pijama rojo, en una cama de sábanas rojas, en una habitación de paredes rojas. Intenté moverme pero algo tiraba de mí. Estaba atada a la cama por las muñecas y los tobillos. Me revolví inútilmente. Vi a Christian entrar y cerrar la puerta con llave tras él. Se quitó la corbata y mientras se quitaba la camisa se acercó a mí. _

_-No te asustes-sonrió._

_-Pero... ¿cuándo llegué aquí?_

_-Llevas un rato ahí echada-contestó otra voz. _

_Volví la mirada. Peter estaba apoyado en una pared comiendo pipas. De pronto, noté a Christian besarme por el cuello. Se sentó a mi lado, y chascó a los dedos. Mi ropa había desaparecido. Me sonrojé al instante, muerta de la vergüenza._

_-Oh... qué decepción-dijo Christian observándome._

_-Te lo dije-contestó Peter._

_-¿Qué...?-susurré._

_-No eres... mi tipo. Llevátela, anda, buscaré una nueva. _

_Peter asintió con la cabeza y se acercó. _

_-Pero... pero... _

_-Quieta, no pasa nada, ¿vale? No importa que seas un fracaso, alguien se conformará contigo-contestó._

_Lo miré unos segundos y volví a tirar de las cuerdas que me sujetaban, llorando como una descosida. _

-¡Hannah! ¡Hannah, despierta!

Entreabrí los ojos y vi a Christian, algo borroso. Le di un manotazo en el pecho, y otro, y otro. Me agarró de las muñecas.

-¡Eh! Hannah, estabas soñando, tranquilízate-dijo con voz paciente-Deja de llorar.

Me quedé quieta y suspiré. ¿Un sueño?


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias a todos por comentar, me hace mucha ilu :333 Disfrutad de este capi!_

* * *

Un sueño... odiaba cuando mis miedos se introducían en mis horas de sueño y terminaba sintiendo pánico mientras dormía por cosas que ya temía estando despierta. Era una especie de continuación, pero teatral. En realidad, Christian y Peter eran yo, partes de mí misma, eran mi subconsciente jugando a atemorizarme. Pero, ¿acaso no era verdad? ¿no tenía miedo de que algo así, de manera más realista, ocurriera? Intentaba no pensar en ello, hacerlo me ponía enferma.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sola en la cama. Me quedé un rato mirando al techo sin pensar en nada en concreto. Encima de la silla que había en una esquina había algo de ropa femenina. ¿Para mí? Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina, una mujer de mediana edad cocinaba algo en la sartén.

-Hola, señorita Adams.

-Hola... ¿trabaja aquí?

-Así es, soy la señora Jones, el señor Grey me ha pedido que le hiciera esto para desayunar. Tome-dijo posando un plato con tortitas frente a mí.

-Oh. Gracias.

-¿Quiere ponerle sirope?

-¿De chocolate?-pregunté.

-Sí-sonreí-Por cierto, ¿sabe dónde está?

-¿El señor Grey?-asentí-Está en la habitación del gimnasio.

-Gimnasio...

Casi había terminado de desayunar cuando unos brazos me rodearon.

-Buenas. ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí-sonreí.

-¿Qué estabas soñando para ponerte así?-preguntó-Ponme un café-dijo a la señora Jones.

Se sentó a mi lado con el periódico en la mano. Tenía el pelo húmedo, acabaría de salir de la ducha. Qué guapo estaba. Yo, en cambio, debía de tener una pinta horrible, solo llevaba su camiseta y estaba recién levantada así que prefería no saber cuál era mi aspecto en aquel momento. Me sentía como una desastrosa humana junto a un precioso y perfecto dios griego.

-Nada...

-Estabas llorando y revolviéndote, me despertaste de un manotazo.

-Perdón-me disculpé, aunque me hizo gracia imaginar la escena.

-¿Se ríe de mí, señorita Adams?

-Qué va-sonreí, y bajé de la silla, caminé rápidamente hacia la habitación.

Casi sin darse prisa, me alcanzó y me agarró por la cintura en el aire. En realidad no era complicado, teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que era yo y lo alto que era él, podía alcanzarme en pocos pasos. Chillé riéndome, hasta que me lanzó sobre la cama.

-No deberías burlarte del señor Grey.

-Tal vez no-sonreí.

Se echó a mi lado y tiró de mi camiseta. Rodé por la cama alejándome de él.

-¿Estás huyendo?

Le miré conteniendo la risa.

-Ven aquí-ordenó.

Pestañeé sonriendo sin moverme un ápice.

-Hannah-dijo con voz imponente.

-¿Sí, señor Grey?

-Ven.

-No.

Alzó una ceja. Rápidamente, se acercó, me rodeó con un brazo y me arrastró hasta él mientras yo pataleaba. Me quedé de espaldas pegada a él.

-Tienes suerte de que aún no te vaya a hacer nada-susurró introduciendo su mano bajo mi camiseta-Mucha, mucha suerte.

Acarició mi piel hasta llegar a mi sujetador y pasó la mano por debajo. No solo me ardían las mejillas, me estaba empezando a arder el cuerpo entero. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Me revolví un poco pero sus piernas sujetaron las mías de repente. Me apretó os pechos con fuerza.

-¿Ya no te ríes?

Rozó su lengua contra mi cuello muy suavemente. Solté un pequeño gemido. Una de su manos bajó por mi cuerpo y se metió bajo mis bragas, acariciando mi sexo.

-Qué sensible...-murmuró antes de besarme.

De repente, se separó y salió de la cama. No me moví, me puse boca arriba y respiré hondo, se me iba a escapar el corazón del pecho. Oí como se reía por lo bajo.

-Hannah, mírame.

Me giré y me apoyé sobre los codos.

-Buena chica. Terminaremos esto otro día. Ahora dúchate, vístete y te enseñaré lo que me queda.

-Vale.

Me levanté de la cama y pasé por su lado, con las mejillas ardiendo. La ducha me ayudó a relajarme, pero también me di cuenta de que no me había tomado la medicación. Por un día no pasaba nada, ¿verdad? Aunque tanta emoción de repente... Agité la cabeza bajo el agua, como si así me pudiera deshacer de esos pensamientos. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. No pude evitar pensar en cada detalle de las horas con él. Tenía la maldita manía de hacerlo, analizaba cada gesto, cada palabra... A veces me tranquilizaba saber que no había hecho nada mal, pero si llegaba a la conclusión de que me había equivocado en algo, entonces me machacaba pensando en lo patética que podía llegar a ser.

Seguro que era ridícula. ¿Con cuántas mujeres podría haber estado él? Era rico, guapo y mayor que yo. Probablemente parecería una niña asustada al lado de ellas. A nadie le gustan las niñas asustadas.

No era el dolor físico lo que me daba miedo, era yo misma, la persona que más me hacía daño, que más me atormentaba, que más me torturaba... era yo. Además, Peter me había contado una vez, que el dolor despeja la mente, te relaja y te ayuda a evadirte, a parte del placer consecuente. Y me parecía sensato. Pero el problema era, ¿cómo llegas a una situación liberadora como aquella si tus barreras te impiden alcanzarla? Mi primera preocupación al ver la habitación roja no era lo que se cree típico, es decir, pensar que era una locura, que era imposible disfrutar infligiendo o recibiendo dolor sin estar enfermo, la mía era otra: ¿cómo logras perder el miedo a exponerte de esa manera? ¿cómo podía llegar yo a estar desnuda con alguien sin tener ningún control sobre lo que pasara? ¿qué haría con el temor a la vulnerabilidad?

Las personas con trastornos como ansiedad, pánico, desórdenes alimenticios o comportamientos compulsivos tienden a establecer rituales, a mantenerse en situaciones controladas en las que saben qué y cómo ocurrirá todo, donde pueden sentirse seguras y a protegerse de cualquier amenaza que amenace su estabilidad. En parte, probablemente esa fuera la razón de que me atrajese tanto la dominación, en una pareja así la persona alfa se encarga de la beta, quien no puede controlar anda, y eso, al fin y al cabo, era definitivamente liberador. Por supuesto, todas esas teorías mías eran fruto de la lectura principalmente, y no de la experiencia, ya que establecer una relación era un reto en sí mismo sin ni siquiera llegar a esa parte.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé y me puse la ropa que había dejado Christian. Camiseta y vaqueros, no pude evitar alegrarme de que no fuera algo más ostentoso. Estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico, me senté a su lado y me fijé que había unos papeles sobre la mesa.

-Son para ti-dijo posando el periódico y tendiéndomelos.

**LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE**

1. Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Amo y la Sumisa.

**TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES**

2. El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que la Sumisa explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura, con el debido respeto y miramiento por sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

3. El Amo y la Sumisa acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato. Pueden añadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales.

4. El Amo y la Sumisa garantizan que no padecen infecciones sexuales ni enfermedades graves, incluyendo VIH, herpes y hepatitis, entre otras. Si durante la vigencia del contrato (como se define abajo) o de cualquier ampliación del mismo una de las partes es diagnosticada o tiene conocimiento de padecer alguna de estas enfermedades, se compromete a informar a la otra inmediatamente y en todo caso antes de que se produzca cualquier tipo de contacto entre las partes.

5. Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados (y todo límite y procedimiento de seguridad adicional acordado en la cláusula 3). Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción.

6. Todos los puntos de este contrato deben leerse e interpretarse a la luz del propósito y los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

**FUNCIONES**

7. El Amo será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la Sumisa. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3.

8. Si en algún momento el Amo no mantiene los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, la Sumisa tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y a abandonar su servicio al Amo sin previo aviso.

9. Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas 2-5, la Sumisa tiene que obedecer en todo al Amo. Atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, debe ofrecer al Amo, sin preguntar ni dudar, todo el placer que este le exija, y debe aceptar, sin preguntar ni dudar, el entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina en todas sus formas.

**INICIO Y VIGENCIA**

10. El Amo y la Sumisa firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, conscientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.

11. Este contrato será efectivo durante un periodo de tres meses desde la fecha de inicio («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellos en el mismo son satisfactorios y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen. Si no se llega a un acuerdo para ampliarlo, este contrato concluirá y ambas partes serán libres para seguir su vida por separado.

DISPONIBILIDAD

12. La Sumisa estará disponible para el Amo desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por el

Amo («horas asignadas»). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales.

13. El Amo se reserva el derecho a rechazar el servicio de la Sumisa en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. La Sumisa puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio del Amo y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos de la Sumisa contemplados en las cláusulas 2-5 y 8.

UBICACIÓN

14. La Sumisa estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares que determine el Amo. El Amo correrá con todos los costes de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa con este fin.

PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS

15. Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir cuestiones no contempladas en los términos de este contrato ni en la prestación de servicios, y que determinadas cuestiones podrán renegociarse. En estas circunstancias, podrán proponerse cláusulas adicionales a modo de enmienda. Ambas partes deberán acordar, redactar y firmar toda cláusula adicional o enmienda, que estará sujeta a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

AMO

15.1. El Amo debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa. El Amo en ningún momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá ni pedirá a la Sumisa que participe en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en toda actividad que cualquiera de las dos partes considere insegura. El Amo no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente a la Sumisa o poner en peligro su vida. Los restantes subapartados de esta cláusula 15 deben leerse atendiendo a esta condición y a los acuerdos fundamentales de las cláusulas 2-5.

15.2. El Amo acepta el control, el dominio y la disciplina de la Sumisa durante la vigencia del contrato. El Amo puede utilizar el cuerpo de la Sumisa en cualquier momento durante las horas asignadas, o en horas adicionales acordadas, de la manera que considere oportuno, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito.

15.3. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa el entrenamiento y la orientación necesarios para servir adecuadamente al Amo.

15.4. El Amo mantendrá un entorno estable y seguro en el que la Sumisa pueda llevar a cabo sus obligaciones para servir al Amo.

15.5. El Amo puede disciplinar a la Sumisa cuanto sea necesario para asegurarse de que la Sumisa entiende totalmente su papel de sumisión al Amo y para desalentar conductas inaceptables. El Amo puede azotar, zurrar, dar latigazos y castigar físicamente a la Sumisa si lo considera oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por placer o por cualquier otra razón, que no está obligado a exponer.

15.6. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que no queden marcas en el cuerpo de la Sumisa ni heridas que exijan atención médica.

15.7. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que la disciplina y los instrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizará de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato.

15.8. En caso de enfermedad o herida, el Amo cuidará a la Sumisa, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.

15.9. El Amo cuidará de su propia salud y buscará atención médica cuando sea necesario para evitar riesgos.

15.10. El Amo no prestará su Sumisa a otro Amo.

15.11. El Amo podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a la Sumisa en todo momento durante las horas asignadas o en cualquier hora adicional por cualquier razón y por largos periodos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y la seguridad de la Sumisa.

15.12. El Amo garantizará que todo el equipamiento utilizado para el entrenamiento y la disciplina se mantiene limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

SUMISA

15.13. La Sumisa acepta al Amo como su dueño y entiende que ahora es de su propiedad y que está a su disposición cuando al Amo le plazca durante la vigencia del contrato en general,  
pero especialmente en las horas asignadas y en las horas adicionales acordadas.

15.14. La Sumisa obedecerá las normas establecidas en el Apéndice 1 de este contrato.

15.15. La Sumisa servirá al Amo en todo aquello que el Amo considere oportuno y debe hacer todo lo posible por complacer al Amo en todo momento.

15.16. La Sumisa tomará las medidas necesarias para cuidar su salud, solicitará o buscará atención médica cuando la necesite, y en todo momento mantendrá informado al Amo de cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15.17. La Sumisa garantizará que toma anticonceptivos orales, y que los toma como y cuando es debido para evitar quedarse embarazada.

15.18. La Sumisa aceptará sin cuestionar todas y cada una de las acciones disciplinarias que el Amo considere necesarias, y en todo momento recordará su papel y su función ante el Amo.

15.19. La Sumisa no se tocará ni se proporcionará placer sexual sin el permiso del Amo.

15.20. La Sumisa se someterá a toda actividad sexual que exija el Amo, sin dudar y sin discutir.

La Sumisa aceptará azotes, zurras, bastonazos, latigazos o cualquier otra disciplina que el Amo decida administrar, sin dudar, preguntar ni quejarse.

15.22. La Sumisa no mirará directamente a los ojos al Amo excepto cuando se le ordene. La Sumisa debe agachar los ojos, guardar silencio y mostrarse respetuosa en presencia del Amo.

15.23. La Sumisa se comportará siempre con respeto hacia el Amo y solo se dirigirá a él como señor, señor Grey o cualquier otro apelativo que le ordene el Amo.

15.24. La Sumisa no tocará al Amo sin su expreso consentimiento.

ACTIVIDADES

16. La Sumisa no participará en actividades o actos sexuales que cualquiera de las dos partes considere inseguras ni en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2.

17. El Amo y la Sumisa han comentado las actividades establecidas en el Apéndice 3 y hacen constar por escrito en el Apéndice 3 su acuerdo al respecto.

PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD

18. El Amo y la Sumisa admiten que el Amo puede solicitar a la Sumisa acciones que no puedan llevarse a cabo sin incurrir en daños físicos, mentales, emocionales, espirituales o de otro  
tipo en el momento en que se le solicitan. En este tipo de circunstancias, la Sumisa puede utilizar una palabra de seguridad. Se incluirán dos palabras de seguridad en función de la intensidad de las demandas.

19. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Amarillo» para indica al Amo que la Sumisa está llegando al límite de resistencia.

20. Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Rojo» para indicar al Amo que la Sumisa ya no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando se diga esta palabra, la acción del Amo cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato.

CONCLUSIÓN

21. Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

El Amo: Christian Grey

Fecha

La Sumisa: Hannah Adams

Fecha

Me quedé perpleja.

-Di algo.

-¿De verdad... necesitas esto?

-Sí, me gusta el control.

-¿Cuántas han firmado esto?

-¿Seguro que lo quieres saber?

-Sí.

-Quince.

-Ah... ¿y tres meses...?

-Se puede volver a retomar después si ambos queremos.

-Ya... creo que... necesito pensarlo.

-Estás pálida.

-Creo que me voy a ir a casa.

Frunció el ceño. Me levanté, me tropecé con la mesa, y cogí mi bolso y la ropa que llevaba ayer. Christian se quedó allí sentado, mirándome con gesto inexpresivo.

-M-me voy.

-Ten cuidado.

-S-sí...

Salí casi corriendo. ¿Un contrato? A pesar de lo raro que resultaba eso, y del contenido general del mismo, lo que me había desolado era, ¿tres meses? En tres meses... en tres meses... no me daría a tiempo a nada, yo... tendría que tomármelo con calma, me llevaría tiempo acostumbrarme a estar con alguien, no podía dejar de ser virgen, estar cómoda con él y meterme en el mundo del bdsm tan rápido. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, me caían lágrimas por las mejillas y respiraba con dificultad. Al llegar a la calle, aceleré el paso y fui a casa con paso rápido. Cerré tras de mí, me apoyé en la puerta y me dejé resbalar, sentándome en el suelo. Estaba mareada y no podía dejar de llorar. Era un completo fracaso. Aquel contrato significaba que yo nunca podría tener nada con Christian Grey. ¿De qué otra manera me iba a sentir aparte de como una fracasada? Solo era una chica. Una chica con un solo amigo, ningún novio, virginidad intacta, mil derrotas a la espalda y el alma dolorida. Una chica que tenía un ataque de pánico sola en su casa, y tristemente, la sensación le resultaba descorazonadoramente familiar.

* * *

_Pensé que era interesante incluir el contrato en sí, y no solo mencionarlo, por si a alguien le apetecía leerlo ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Holaaa, bienvenidos los nuevos lectores, espero que no os esté decepcionando el fic. Dejar review y esas cositas ^^_

_Disfrutad :33_

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que huí despavorida de Christian Grey. Fueron unos días desastrosos en el trabajo, pasaba de comer compulsivamente a no probar bocado, lloraba y luego me enfadaba. Era un caos andante. Christian tampoco había llamado ni dado señales de vida en general. Temí que ya se hubiera olvidado de mí, no me sorprendería. Pero en un momento de lucidez decidí que debería hablar con él, tal vez aquello tuviera solución, ¿no? Le llamé, aunque no obtuve respuesta. De todos modos, sabía como encontrarle. Esa semana había una reunión de los directivos de algunas de las empresas de la que era propietario, y eso, incluía la mía.

Tras las reuniones tal vez pudiera encontrarle. Mientras estaba sentada, él me encontró a mí, bueno, tal vez no fuera así exactamente. Christian pasó delante de mí y me ignoró cuando le llamé. Seguí allí sentada, sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer. Pocos minutos más tarde, apareció de nuevo.

-Vamos.

Le seguí hasta una sala vacía.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Engatusarme para salir huyendo de repente por segunda vez?-me espetó.

-Pretendía pedirte disculpas por haberme ido de aquella manera, a pesar de que ni siquiera te molestaste en saber qué pasaba o cómo estaba yo. En fin, ya veo que una soy estúpida. Adiós-me despedí pasando por su lado hacia la puerta.

-Espera-dijo aunque resultó inútil-Te he dicho que esperes-ordenó con tono sombrío y agarrándome el brazo.

Caminé hacia atrás alejándome de él hasta toparme con la pared. Me miró a los ojos tan serio que me daba miedo.

-Joder. Te fuiste corriendo. Di por sentado que no volverías. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo cabreado que estoy contigo?

-N-no...

-Pues ya lo sabes-sentenció y salió por dando un portazo.

-¡Christian!

Idiota. Soy una idiota. ¿Se supone que esto es culpa mía? Bueno, claro que lo era. Salí de allí apesadumbrada, mirando al suelo, cuando oí a alguien llamarme.

-¡Hannah!

-¿James?

James era mi antiguo mejor amigo y amor de la universidad. En resumen, éramos los típicos amigos que parecían que serían perfectos como pareja, yo estaba muy enamorada, él me dio ilusiones y se terminó tirando a mi compañera de habitación. Aquello me había destrozado, para qué mentir. Y verle allí... Su pelo rubio era más largo de lo que recordaba, estaba más fuerte e incluso parecía más alto.

-Hace un siglo que no nos vemos-dijo acercándose a mí.

Me abrazó y me di una vuelta en el aire. No me gustaban esas confianzas, me traían muchos recuerdos, y eso no me gustaba.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Y esa cara larga?-sonrió-Alégrate, mujer, que es nuestro reencuentro.

Sonreí con pocas ganas.

-Vamos a la cafetería de aquí abajo. Yo invito.

-Pero James yo...

-Nada de pero James.

Me agarró de la mano y me arrastró con él. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Christian observándome con cara de pocos amigos. Aquel era un día mucho peor de lo normal, maldita sea. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos. James parecía entusiasmado por volver a vernos, como si nuestra amistad la hubiera roto la distancia y no recordara la realidad.

-Estás muy guapa-sonrió.

-Gracias... tu también, pareces... más fuerte.

-Sí, ahora voy al gimnasio. Soy un abogado exitoso y sano, ya ves.

Qué optimismo tan asqueroso. Me miró como si esperase que en algún momento hiciera algún esfuerzo por comunicarme, pero no tenía ni la menor intención.

-Deberías de venir a mi casa. Tengo fotos de la universidad, un montón de hecho, y sales en muchas.

-No sé...

-¿Qué te pasa? Cuando te conocí allí tenías los mismos ojos tristes. Me estás preocupando.

-¿A ti que más te dá?-suspiré.

-Hannah... aunque hayamos pasado un tiempo separados me sigues importando.

-Seguro que sí.

Desvió la mirada y observó algo detrás de mí. De repente, se levantó.

-Señor Grey-dijo tendiendo la mano.

Me giré. Christian se la estrechaba.

-Necesitaba hablar con Hannah, si nos puedes dejar un segundo-le dijo a James.

-Claro, claro. Iré al baño-me miró extrañado y se fue.

Noté que me miraba. Me giré hacia él.

-Siéntate si quieres-le dije.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quién es ese? No parece que sea tu abogado.

-Es un amigo de la universidad.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más.

-Parece que te tiene bastante confianza.

-¿Estás enfadado pero te fijas en eso?

-Hannah, no seas impertinente.

-¡Pero...!-exclamé.

La mirada sombría de Christian me hizo arrepentirme y me callé. Era increíble el poder que tenía sobre mí, y sobre todos en realidad.

-Tienes que firmar el contrato si quieres estar conmigo. Probablemente no seas consciente de en lo que te metes, o tal vez sí y por eso te asustaste.

-No lo entiendes. Tres meses, Christian, tres meses. Eres tú quien no es consciente, soy una persona difícil, y eso es muy poco tiempo para mí, no te merecerá la pena, y cuando terminen no querrás que haya más. Así de simple.

-¿Poco tiempo?-me miró confuso.

-Te dije una vez que yo quería un novio. A alguien que tiene una fecha para dejarme no lo considero como tal.

Suspiró.

-Creo... que podemos modificar el contrato un poco sobre la marcha. Pero de todos modos, tienes que firmarlo.

-¿Siempre eres tan rígido con todo?

-Soy controlador.

Me encogí de hombros mientras observaba a James volver.

-Quiero irme-le susurré a Christian, que me contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien, señor Grey?

-Sí, pero necesito llevarme a la señorita Adams.

Ambos nos levantamos y James se acercó a mí.

-Espero verte pronto, me quedo un tiempo aquí en Seattle-sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Ay...-murmuré.

Oí a Christian carraspear.

-Perdone, señor Grey, es que le tengo mucho cariño.

-Adiós, James.

-Adiós.

Salimos de la cafetería. Fuera, había comenzado a llover.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-preguntó.

-Supongo que sí.

-Llamaré a Taylor.

Un rato más tarde, nos encontrábamos en la misma situación que el fin de semana anterior. Tenía en una mano el contrato y en la otra un boli. Habíamos acordado que él sería más flexible y que yo le explicaría por qué decía ser una persona difícil. Me observaba mientras bebía vino.

-Bueno, lo firmo ya.

-¿Completamente segura?

Le miré.

-¿Me das un abrazo?

Sonrió.

-Claro, Hannah-contestó rodeándome entre sus brazos.

-Estoy completamente segura. ¿Lo estás tú?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, no me gustaría que terminaras huyendo de mí.

Sus ojos parecían algo tristes.

-Es a mí a quien le preocupa que lo hagas-contestó con calma.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo.

Le miré extrañada, me incliné sobre la mesa y firmé. Dejé los papeles y el bolígrafo. Me quedé pensativa.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tienes un látigo escondido para celebrar el momento?

-¿Se vuelve a reír de mí, señorita Adams?

Me abalancé sobre él abrazándole. ¿Cómo podía ser tan genial estar con él a veces?

-Prometiste contarme por qué te consideras difícil.

Le miré y me volví a sentar.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora. No pongas esa cara, si me lo dices ahora luego no tendrás que pensarlo más.

-Está bien...-respiré hondo-Cuando me desmayé aquí, no lo hice porque me bajase el azúcar o algo así... son ataques de pánico. Si me pasa algo que me altera lo suficiente, me empiezo a encontrar mal y suelo perder el conocimiento. Si me altero emocionalmente, quiero decir, no me desmayo... qué se yo... en montañas rusas por ejemplo.

-Entonces...

-Espera, déjame terminar. Los ataques de pánico son debidos a que tengo problemas de ansiedad. Esos problemas en resumen, son que me preocupo por todo en exceso, tengo un poco de fobia social y un autoestima terrible. Pero veo a un psicólogo y tomo medicación, y creo que he mejorado un poco.

-Vaya.

-En voz alta suena peor, es una tontería.

-No lo es pero, ¿de verdad crees que te abandonaré por eso? No resulta muy halagador.

-Por lo que conlleva tal vez.

Me besó en los labios y acarició mi pelo. Después quiso enseñarme algo y me llevó hasta una habitación muy, muy blanca.

-Es tu habitación.

-¿Tengo una habitación? ¿Para qué? ¿No puedo dormir contigo?

-Duermo solo.

-Hay momentos en los que a tu lado me siento menos rara-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Puedes decorarla como quieras-contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale.

-Volvamos abajo.

Me quedé asimilando aquello durante el camino. De pronto, me acordé de algo.

-Tengo un collar con un cascabel, como el que llevan los gatitos, pero para chica, es violeta y el cascabel es plateado.

-¿Insinuas algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No sé, yo no soy la experta.

Su brazo me rodeó la cintura y me empujó hacia la pared del pasillo. Me alzó la cara por la babilla con los dedos y me habló, casi susurrando, a milímetros de mí.

-Si no quieres que me propase antes de lo previsto, deberías tener cuidado de no ser tan impertinente. Recuerda que ahora eres mía, y lo haré si así lo deseo.

Estaba resultando tan intimidante como excitante.

-S-sí...

Me besó con rabia. Dios, estaría así para siempre.

-Venga, tengo que llevarte a casa.

-¿Por qué? No quiero irme.

-Tienes que trabajar, vamos. Deprisa-dijo dándome una cachetada en el culo.

Solté un gritito y caminé rápido delante de él, que sonreía con satisfacción. Al llegar a mi portal, nos besamos de nuevo, esta vez, fue un beso mucho más largo y profundo. Nos veríamos al día siguiente, según dijo. Entré en mi piso y me tiré en la cama, sintiéndome como sumida en un sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

_Decid qué opináis, lo que sea, y disfrutad del capítulo :3_

* * *

El viernes empezó como un día tranquilo. En el trabajo no había mucho que hacer, la gente estaba relajada y Christian había dicho que le vería ese día. Hacía tiempo que no estaba así de contenta. A las cuatro, antes de lo normal, empecé a recoger mis cosas para irme cuando James entró por la puerta. Me asusté, dejando caer dos carpetas y otros papeles en el suelo.

-Casi me da algo-me quejé.

-Perdona-sonrió-Quería verte.

-No deberías venir aquí, ¿y si estuviera mi jefe?

-Le he visto salir.

Suspiré terminando de colocar la mesa.

-Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí?

-El otro día te tuviste que ir de repente así que pensé que hoy podríamos hablar un poco e ir a ver las fotos de las que te hablé.

-No creo que pueda.

-¿Has quedado?

-Algo así-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

La verdad que hubiera estado bien si Christian me hubiera dicho que íbamos a hacer y no limitarse a un "nos vemos". Teóricamente... no tenía nada que hacer. De pronto, James puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Tendrás que dejar de odiarme en algún momento.

-No te odio... Venga, salgamos, quiero irme ya-dije abriendo la puerta.

-Siento haberte hecho daño, ya sé que fui un imbécil, pero éramos tan amigos...

Nos metimos en el ascensor y puse el botón de la planta baja. Ojalá esto bajara más rápido.

-Me alegro de que lo sepas.

Enroscó un mechón de mi pelo entre los dedos. ¿Qué tenían los hombres con mi pelo? Me aparté de él.

-Para.

-Dame una oportunidad, podemos volver a ser amigos. Vamos, Hannah, por favor.

-No sé.

Las puertas se abrieron y eché a caminar.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor. No te imaginas cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-Bueno... ¿tienes varias copias de las fotos? Me quedaré algunas.

-¿En serio?-sonrió-Sí que tengo-contestó entusiasmado abrazándome.

-James... James... para. Es incómodo.

Me soltó pero siguió mirándome con ojos ilusionados.

-No voy a ser más maja. Solo miraré las fotos. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió.

-Por cierto, ¿te dijo Peter dónde trabajaba?

-Sí-rió-Conseguí convencerle de que me lo dijera.

-Ya veo...

-No te enfades mucho con él, soy muy persuasivo.

Cogimos un taxi, y tras un rato, llegamos a su piso. Era bastante amplio aunque aún estaba algo vacío y las paredes sin pintar. Me senté en el sofá beige del salón y James trajo tres álbumes de fotos. Me sentía muy rara, era una mezcla entre confianza y rencor. Todo me parecía algo surrealista.

-Mira. Este álbum es de aquel fin de semana que fuimos a aquella casa en la playa, cuando nos quedamos los dos solos-se levantó-¿Te traigo un café?

-Sí, por favor.

Pasé las páginas. Recordaba muy bien esos días. Habíamos quedado el grupo de cuatro amigos que éramos por aquel entonces en una casa de la playa que tenía uno de ellos, pero en último momento, se echaron atrás y James y yo fuimos solos. Nunca supe si lo hicieron intencionadamente o si de verdad les había surgido algo, porque poco después dejamos de tener relación alguna. Él y yo nos sentíamos muy cómodos juntos, cualquiera podría pensar que tal vez fuera cómodo que un chico y una chica se quedaran en una casa solos siendo solo amigos, pero aquel no fue el caso. La última noche allí, nos sentamos juntos frente a la chimenea. Nos abrazamos y después de un rato, James me besó. Para mí, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, eso fue la señal que necesitaba para convencerme de había algo entre nosotros, no solo amistad. De todos modos, él nunca lo mencionó a nadie y se siguió comportando como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Hizo lo mismo varias veces, besarme, decirme que era preciosa y muy especial y después actuar como si todo fuera producto de mi imaginación.

Por eso muchas veces me culpaba a mí misma del daño que me había hecho verle tirarse a otra, porque en realidad, había sido una estúpida. La noche anterior a que eso ocurriera, vino a mi habitación, nos besamos y durmió conmigo tras decirme que me quería mucho. Siempre me había preguntado si es que él era así y aquello solo significaba amistad o si en mi mente había formado una imagen distinta de nuestra relación.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y me miró.

-¿Te gustan?

-Sí... no sabía que hubieras hecho tantas.

-Lo sé-sonrió-La mayor parte de las tuyas las hice sin te que te dieras cuenta.

-Sí, lo he notado-dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Después de un rato, pasamos al siguiente álbum. Eran fotos en la universidad, me fijé en que no había ninguna de mi compañera de habitación, a pesar de que recordaba que nos había hecho alguna juntas. Qué detalle, pensé. Cuando ya iba por la mitad del tercero, alguien picó a la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Oí otra voz masculina. No otra voz, su voz. Me giré y les vi a los dos caminando hacia mí. Christian tenía gesto inexpresivo. ¿Por qué sentía estar haciendo algo que no debía?

-Hola, Hannah-me saludó.

-Hola... estábamos... estábamos mirando fotos.

-Ya veo.

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros-dijo James, confuso por el ambiente que se acaba de generar en su salón.

-No, gracias, tenemos que irnos ya, ¿verdad, Hannah?

-Am... ¿sí?

Me levanté del sofá.

-Espera, quédatelos, yo tengo los negativos de todas y los archivos también.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, sí.

Christian se acercó a la puerta. Cogí los álbumes entre los brazos y fui también hacia allí.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, Hannah, espero que ahora estés algo menos enfadada conmigo.

-Bueno... solo un poquito menos-aunque no pude evitar sonreír tímidamente-Adiós.

Cerró la puerta detrás nuestra y caminamos hacia el ascensor.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Sus ojos grises me escrutaron.

-Lo estoy.

-Pero... solo son fotos.

-Te llamé varias veces.

Saqué el móvil. Mierda. Se me había olvidado quitar el perfil de silencio.

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué estás enfadada con él?

-Por nada...

-Dímelo.

-Pero...

Me arrastró hasta la pared del ascensor y con una mano sujetó con suavidad y firmeza mi cuello.

-Hannah, creo que aún no has entendido lo que significa el contrato. Primero, si te pregunto, tú contestas; si te llamo, coges el teléfono; si un tío te mira con ese embelesamiento no vas a su casa, y menos sin que yo lo sepa. Segundo, eres mía. Tercero, va siendo hora de que te discipline.

¿Era normal que aquello me excitara tanto?

-¿De acuerdo?

-S-sí...

-Yo también quiero mirar las fotos.

Me besó con fuerza agarrándome por las caderas. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Vamos a mi casa.

Tuve que agarrar con fuerza los álbumes para que no se me escurrieran. Taylor ya estaba allí esperando dentro del coche. Cogí la mano de Christian y jugueteé con sus dedos. La dejé sobre mi pierna y noté como me la agarraba con más fuerza. Me dio un beso en el pelo y luego otro en los labios. Rodeé su cuello con los brazos. Nuestros labios separaron y nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos. Esos ojos grises... tan penetrantes y preciosos.

-Por cierto...

-Dime, Hannah.

-Mañana iba a ir a una convención con Peter.

-¿De qué?

-De...

Erótica había sido la palabra que Peter había utilizado, él siempre hacía distinción entre porno y erótico, así que supuse que podría tergiversarlo un poquito.

-Cosas varias... tengo que ir a casa de Peter a vestirme, nos disfrazaremos.

Frunció el ceño.

-Oh...

El coche llegó frente al Escala, y nos bajamos. ¿Qué intenciones tenía Christian? Buenas no... suponía. Me dio un vuelco al corazón. Casi cualquier cosa se me haría incómoda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Él parecía tan calmado y decidido como siempre. ¿De verdad era así todo el tiempo? ¿Bajaría la guardia en algún momento? No podía ser que alguien tan perfecto con una vida tan genial existiese. Aunque lo cierto era que a veces podía ver un brillito de tristeza en sus ojos, que se desvanecía en un instante, pero que había estado ahí. ¿Estaría intentando ponerle pegas para no sentirme tan inferior a su lado?

Cuando llegamos a su piso, las luces eran tenues y la señora Jones ya no estaba allí, en cambio, había una pequeña mesa con la cena, copas, vino y dos velas encendidas. Honestamente, no me sorprendía en absoluto, era un cliché tan grande que suspiré para mis adentros. Ni siquiera me gustaba el vino.

-Siéntate. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien...-contesté intentando sonreír.

-Qué poco convencimiento, señorita Adams.

Me encogí de hombros. Cogió la botella de vino y se dispuso a servirlo.

-No me gusta.

-¿Qué?

-El vino. No me gusta.

Frunció el ceño. El resto de la cena... en fin, transcurrió, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Si en los momentos en que nos besábamos parecía que podría pasar toda la vida pegada a él, en ese instante, se hacía tan evidente lo diferentes que éramos que me parecía imposible. ¿En qué clase de universo dos personas como nosotros tenían algún tipo de relación?

-¿Por qué eres tan distinta...?-murmuró con la copa de vino en la mano.

Le miré pero no dije nada, aunque me quedé un poco desilusionada, conmigo, con él, con la vida en general.

-No pongas esa cara.

-¿Qué?

-Esa cara, pareces triste.

-Oh...

-Vamos a mi habitación-dijo levantándose y tendiéndome su mano.

La agarré y fuimos hasta ella. Me quedé junto a la puerta mientras el entraba y se quitaba la chaqueta del traje. En mi mente se debatían el instinto de salir corriendo de allí y de quedarme.

-Ven-dijo expectante.

No me moví, solo le miré. Se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente, en las mejillas y luego en los labios. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se encontró con la cama y se sentó tirando de mis manos para que le siguiera. Me quedé de pie frente a él.

-No tienes por qué asustarte.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y entonces?

-Aunque sepa racionalmente que no hay razón para ello, no puedo evitar sentirme así.

No contestó. Se agachó y me quito las Vans y luego los calcetines, a los que se quedó mirando.

-Los gatitos son monos-dije de morros.

-Parecen calcetines de niña pequeña.

-Me da igual, a mi me gustan.

Sonrió divertido. Me observó durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y me dio la vuelta, enroscó algo en mis muñecas, inmovilizándome los brazos hacia atrás. De reojo vi que ya no llevaba corbata. Luego, me cogió por la cintura y me empujó suavemente hasta sentarme encima de sus piernas. En aquella postura se hacía bastante evidente lo pequeña que era yo y lo alto que era él. Los pies no me llegaban casi al suelo, y su cara estaba casi a la misma altura que la mía. Me rodeó con los brazos y me susurró al oído.

-No te desnudaré y no te desvirgaré, pero quiero que tengas una muestra de lo que planeo hacerte sentir.

No me vi capaz de responder algo con sentido, así que guardé silencio.

-¿No respondes?-preguntó, aunque me pareció que más bien se burlaba.

-N-no sé qué decir...

-Vuelves a tartamudear.

Me giró la cara y me besó. Sus manos subieron hasta mis pechos y los apretaron por encima de la ropa. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con más fuerza. De repente, me abrió las piernas y también las suyas para sujetarlas separadas. Rozó mi tripa antes de desabrochar mi pantalón y se paró unos segundos.

-Si te da por separarte de mí ahora, te caerás-dijo, no sé si como consejo o advertencia-Relájate, preciosa.

Introdujo sus dedos por debajo de las bragas y tocó mi sexo. Me salió un ruidito, parecido a un quejido muy suave involuntariamente.

-Qué sensible...

Empezó a trazar círculos alrededor del clítoris. Mi cuerpo ardía y cada vez sentía más y más placer. Frente a mí, la enorme cristalera de su habitación me permitía ver la Seattle nocturna. Un montón de pequeñas luces entre la oscuridad. Terminé cerrando los ojos. Tampoco podía evitar arquearme y soltar gemidos silenciosos.

-Christian...

Me dormí sobre su pecho, agotada tras el orgasmo que me acababa de regalar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan relajada. Me aferré a él, enroscando mis piernas entre una de las suyas y disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos acariciando mi pelo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Siento haber tardado tanto pero me fui de vacaciones y no tengo internet, ahora me apañé para subir esto U_U" Aunque ahora no subo todos los días porque simplemente me resulta imposible, dejé de hacerlo antes porque al haber tan poca respuesta aquí pues... si alguien quiere, también publico el fic en un tumblr, y allí puedo poner mensajitos avisando de si puedo publicar, cuando lo haré, etc. Preguntadme si os interesa :3_

* * *

Me desperté sola de nuevo, parecía cierto que él dormía solo y no dejaba de parecerme raro, pero quién era yo para juzgarlo después de todo. Era una mañana bastante cálida y soleada. Christian de nuevo había comprado ropa para mí, aunque seguía sin convencerme del todo. No era mi estilo. Me resigné a ponerme la ropa interior y la blusa, así que cuando me vio me encogí de hombros. Después de desayunar fuimos a casa de Peter. Al entrar vi a aquel chico que había visto en el bar la noche que Christian encontró a saber cómo. La verdad es que era muy guapo.

Peter se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Miró un segundo a Christian y luego me habló.

-¿Seguro que quiere venir? ¿Le has obligado?

-Quiso venir él.

-Bueno, pues me temo que te robaré a Hannah un segundito. Te la devolveré preciosa.

-Está bien-sonrió Christian.

-Por cierto, este es Matt-le sonreí-Podéis sentaros en el sofá mientras tanto.

Me agarró de la mano y entramos en su habitación. Me quité los zapatos y me fijé en la ropa sobre la cama.

-Venga, póntelo.

-¿El qué?  
-Esa ropa.

-¿Estás de broma?

-Tienes que variar un poco.

-Pero... pero, ¿en serio me ves con eso puesto?

-Ahí esta la gracia, que tú parezcas una dominatrix siendo tan dulce y aniñada.

-Ni hablar.

-Ven y póntelo.

-No.

-Hannah.

Salí por la puerta y cuando sentí sus pasos detrás de mí eché a correr riéndome.

-¡No me lo pondré!

-Hannah, ven aquí.

-¡No!

Me escurrí entre sus manos cuando casi me atrapa. Y me senté sobre Christian, que me miró sorprendido.

-¿Tan malo es?-preguntó.

-No me pega nada.

Peter nos observó con cara de pocos amigos. Luego desvió la vista pensativo.

-Haremos un trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Ven, te lo diré.

Caminé hasta él, y me susurró que él iría de mayordomo y que podría llevarlo de una correa incluso si quisiera. La idea me hizo gracia así que acepté a probármelo solamente. Era un vestido súper ajustado de cuero y botas negras de tacón, es decir, dominatrix. Me miré en el espejo de la habitación.

-No quiero salir con esto-sentencié.

-Sí, deja que te vean.

-Solo un segundo, y luego huiré.

Me quedé de pie ante Christian y Matt, sonrojada y muerta de la vergüenza. Aquello era muy ridículo.

-Estoy muy rara...-dije mirando al suelo-Así que antes de que digáis nada voy a ir a volver a cambiarme de ropa, y sé que tienes más cosas aparte de esto por lo que no intentes engañarme, ¿eh?-le dije a Peter.

-Espera-exclamó Christian cuando ya me giraba-No te cambies-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Pero...

-Ven un momento.

Me acerqué a él y me susurró al oído.

-Me apetece que vayas así.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

-Me río porque se te nota incómoda aunque estés muy sexy.

-Aún así...

-Hannah, ¿qué te he dicho de contradecirme?

-Perdona-dije de morros.

Fuimos a la convención en el Audi de Christian. Cuando llegamos, se dio cuenta de lo vaga que había sido mi descripción del acontecimiento. De hecho, yo estaba muy aliviada de que hubiera una parte aparentemente más inocente. Caminamos entre los puestos de la mano siguiendo a Peter, que parecía muy emocionado. Christian se rió suavemente y me di cuenta de que disfrutaba viéndome sufrir cuando mi amigo me enseñaba algo sexual. En realidad, había muchas cosas que ni siquiera entendía para que podrían servir. Me sentía como una niña pequeña.

Después de un rato, Peter y Matt se perdieron entre la multitud y le insistí a Christian para ir a la otra parte, donde había visto vestidos, adornos y zapatos más de mi estilo. Él se negó con una sonrisa hasta que un rato después me dejó ir pero sola.

-Tal vez compre algo...-dijo antes de besarme e irse.

Reduje el paso cuando llegué a ese reducto de dulzura. En ese momento, yo no encajaba mucho con el lugar pero no dudé en comprar un montón de ropa para compensar la sensación. Era un mundo aparte, me compré vestidos de sirvienta, uniformes japoneses, y un montón de pantalones, blusas y camisetas absolutamente adorables.

-¿Y todas esas bolsas?-oí tras de mí.

-Oh, Christian... bueno... ¡todo es tan mono!

Se rió.

-Yo solo tengo una-dijo extendiendo el brazo-¿Quieres saber qué es?

-No, no, no.

-Como quieras, es para ti así que...

Le pegué.

-Es usted muy mala persona, señor Grey, haces que me sonroje.

-Veo que tu disfraz te ha vuelto violenta-dijo echando a andar.

-Te odio...-respondí siguiéndole.

Era la lluviosa mañana de un jueves, y aquel iba a ser un día horrible. Varios peces gordos se reunían con mi jefe y todo tenía que estar listo para entonces. La actividad era incesante y no había vuelto a ver a Christian desde el sábado. Le echaba de menos, la verdad. Cuando entré en el despacho, mi jefe insistió para que me diese prisa y preparase todo. A la hora acordada se dirigió a la sala de reuniones y le seguí recitándole todos los puntos importantes y a tener en cuenta, como me ordenaba siempre. Al llegar, había dos hombres esperando, parecían rondar los sesenta años pero aún así uno de ellos no se cortó en guiñarme un ojo y hacer un intento patético de flirteo conmigo.

-Así que está es tu pequeña secretaria, ¿eh?-sonrió-He oído hablar muy bien de ti.

-Déjala en paz, dudo que le gusten los carcamales como tú-contestó mi jefe riendo-Vamos dentro. Tú recibe al resto, Hannah.

-Sí, señor.

Media hora después, casi todos los de mi lista de asistentes ya habían llegado, cuando oí una voz extrañamente familiar. Christian se acercaba con otro hombre charlando. Lo cierto es que aunque yo no conociera la magnitud real de su poder, me parecía increíble que alguien tan joven como él acudiera a reuniones como esa donde, de acuerdo, todos eran ricos, pero ninguno bajaba de los cincuenta años. ¿Habría tenido mucha suerte o sería un genio de las finanzas?

-Hola de nuevo, señorita Adams-me saludó con una sonrisa estrechándome la mano-Ahora entro, Glenn.

-Hola...

-¿Vendrás conmigo cuando terminemos?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Tengo que ir a casa, me llegará un paquete hoy-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues iré a tu casa entonces.

-Vale-sonreí.

-Siga con su trabajo, señorita Adams-dijo entrando en la sala.

Esperé nerviosa que la reunión acabase. Fui hasta el despacho a recoger mis cosas y bajé a la entrada del edificio, donde me resguardé de la lluvia hasta que Christian bajase. Unos minutos más tarde noté una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, pero... iremos andando, ¿no?

-Está lloviendo.

-Vivo casi al lado.

Frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, daremos un paseo si tantas ganas tienes.

-¡Gracias!

Evité el impulso de abrazarle allí en medio. No quería que la gente supiera con quien estaba, no porque me avergonzara de él, porque siendo realista, la gente se preguntaría que hace él con alguien como yo y no al contrario, pero no quería que eso me pudiera influir de algún modo. Solo estaba siendo precavida. Noté que Christian me miraba extrañado así que me apresuré a salir y abrir el paragüas.

-Un paraguas de koalas.

-Calla-le contesté.

-Como usted diga-sonrió.

Caminamos hasta mi casa bastante rápido, bueno, es que a mí me resultaba un poco difícil seguirle el paso. Al entrar en casa me quité los zapatos mojados y dejé el paraguas donde la puerta.

-Estás empapada-dijo Christian palpando mi ropa.

-Como lo odio...

De repente, sonó el timbre. Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí. El mensajero me hizo firmar un documento y me entregó un paquete. Cerré emocionada y me senté en el sofá para abrirlo. Quité el papel con cuidado y saqué la caja del interior.

-¿Qué es?-me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Mira...-dije abriéndola-Es... ¡Sebastian!-exclamé sacando una figura de unos veinte centímetros.

-¿De unos dibujos animados?

-Christian... es anime, no dibujos animados. Acuérdate por siempre jamás. ¡Qué bonita es! Voy a ponerla en la habitación.

Cuando estaba entrando me di cuenta de que aunque él ya había estado allí nunca le había enseñado toda la casa, por lo que me giré y regresé.

-Mmm... ¿quieres ver mi habitación?

-Por supuesto.

Mi habitación probablemente fuera la parte más bonita. Las paredes eran de un violeta muy suave, los muebles eran blancos y entraba mucha luz por la ventana. En las estanterías había un montón de mangas, dvd, libros y figuras apilados. La cama era de matrimonio, un placer que decidí permitirme aunque viviese sola. Además, tenía lucecitas de colores colgando y unos cuantos adornos.

-Es bonita-dijo.

-Gracias-sonreí dejando a Sebastian sobre un estante.

-Hannah.

-Dime.

-Ven aquí.

Me acerqué a él y me besó. Luego me abrazó con fuerza. ¿Le pasaba algo o me extrañaba por nada? Acaricié su cara unos segundos mientras nos mirábamos.

-¿Te... te quedarás aquí esta noche?-pregunté.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Supongo que sí.

Me dio un beso en la frente.

-No se me da muy bien cocinar, la verdad-dije mientras salíamos de allí.

-Comeré lo que quieras.

-¿Te gusta el helado?

-Sí, claro.

-Siéntate, ya verás. Tengo un montón de sabores.

Cogí dos copas grandes que había comprado específicamente para el helado. Puse bolas de chocolate, fresa, plátano, nata... y luego un chorrito de sirope de chocolate por encima. Me senté con él en el sofá.

-Toma.

-¿Comes así normalmente?

-Bueno... puede que no sea la persona más sana del mundo, pero está tan rico-sonreí.

-Deberías comer mejor.

Cogí la cuchara de su copa, la hundí en el helado y se la acerqué a la boca.

-Come y calla.

Después de un rato, habíamos terminado. Lavé las copas y noté como Christian observaba cada uno de mis movimientos a lo lejos. Eso me alteraba, no podía soportarlo. Se levantó y me rodeó por la espalda mientras las secaba. Me empezó a besar por el cuello. Sus manos pronto cubrieron mis pechos.

-Christian...-susurré.

-Dime, nena.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?

-Claro.

Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y me cogió en cuello, tumbándome sobre la cama para luego colocarse encima de mí. Me mordió el labio y siguió besándome, hasta que de repente, se quedó quieto y se tumbó a mi lado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si sigo no podré parar.

-Oh... tal vez... podríamos...

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Bueno, ya sabes...

-Dilo con claridad lo sepa o no.

Suspiré notando como me empezaba a sonrojar. Me quedé mirando al techo.

-Podríamos acostarnos.

-¿Seguro? No te sientas presionada.

-Sí, estoy segura ahora, no me des tiempo para que empiece a dudar. ¿Lo haremos o no?

-Encantado-sonrió-Lo haremos despacio, ¿vale? Tú solo relájate.

Me quitó la camiseta y me besó entre los pechos y fue bajando por mi barriga. Inconscientemente, me tapé la cara con las manos. Después de tirar mis pantalones en el suelo me miró.

-No te tapes. Eres preciosa.

-Me da vergüenza.

-No debería.

Me dio un beso rápido y me sujetó las manos a los lados de la cabeza. Me miró con aquellos profundos ojos grises. Acarició mi cuerpo con sus labios. Cuando separó sus manos de las mías, me abrazó y desabrochó mi sujetador. Desvié la mirada. Me besó de nuevo, con mucha más energía, mientras lo tiraba, como si así no pudiera darme cuenta.

-No pasa nada, nena, eres muy guapa y me pones mucho. Intenta relajarte, en el fondo te está gustando.

¿Cómo no me iba dar cuenta de que le ponía si tenía su erección pegada a mi pierna? Noté como lamía mis pezones y los mordía de vez en cuando. Llegados a ese punto, el placer comenzaba a ser mayor que la vergüenza.

-Desnúdate-se me escapó de repente.

Me miró sorprendido, luego ser rió un poco.

-Como quieras. Pero primero...

Me quitó las bragas y se levantó. Desabrochó la camisa y el pantalón y los dejó en el suelo. Vi algo que me extrañó, su pecho tenía un montón de pequeñas cicatrices. Cuando notó que le estaba mirando, se quito los calzoncillos, sacó un condón y volvió a la cama.

-¿Qué te ha...?-dije tocando su piel.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

-Para.

Me apartó la mano y se puso el preservativo. Me besó en el pelo, en la frente, en el cuello... Luego me miró y se balanceó un poco introduciendo su pene en mi interior.

-¿Te duele?

-No, es raro.

-¿Sigo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más y más fuertes. Mis caderas empezaban a contonearse a su antojo y mi espalda a arquearse. En ese momento, yo no era Hannah, ni él era Christian, ni había ataduras, ni miedos... no había nada. El orgasmo fue una sensación indescriptible, me sentía tan unida a él que ya no podía imaginar que mi virginidad perteneciese a alguien que no fuese él.

-Joder, Hannah...-gruñó.

Me quedé abrazada a él. Luego se levantó desnudo y trajo dos vasos de agua de la cocina. Me ofreció uno. Hasta eso sabía mejor.

-¿Te ha gustado?-me preguntó.

-Sí.

-No hay comparación con lo que planeo hacer.

Dejé el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y tumbé a su lado. Acaricié con un dedo su pecho. Rápidamente, me agarró la mano y la apartó.

-No me toques.

-¿Qué?

-Que no hagas eso.

-Pero yo solo... ¿esas cicatrices?

-Hannah, déjalo. Ponte a dormir, anda.

Me levanté cogí un pijama, me lo puse y regresé a la cama.

-No hay necesidad de que te vistas a estas alturas.

-Me visto si quiero-repliqué tumbándome lo más lejos posible de él.

Después de unos minutos, se arrastró a mi lado y me rodeó con los brazos. Acarició mi pelo durante un rato.

-No soporto que me toquen. No te enfades, tal vez algún día te explique por qué.

-¿Eso te pone triste?

-Ahora un poco.

Me giré y le miré. Acaricié su pelo.

-No estés triste... Cuéntamelo cuando quieras.

Le besé en la frente y cerré los ojos. Seguí notando sus caricias durante bastante tiempo hasta que terminé cayendo dormida. Aquellos preciosos ojos grises sí que estaban tristes, no había sido mi imaginación. Ojalá así fuera.


	10. Chapter 10

Llevaba unos días pensando en cuáles era mis sentimientos por Christian. ¿Estaba enamorada de él? ¿Qué haría si incluso con los cambios en el contrato yo no era suficiente? ¿Se aburriría de mí? Incluso si mis inseguridades habían desaparecido un poco, al menos mientras estaba con él, no era capaz de deshacerme de todas aquellas dudas.

Después de mi primera vez, habíamos vuelto a vernos unas cuantas veces y todas ellas nos habíamos acostado. No hacía falta decir que había sido genial, aunque yo seguía sintiéndome muy intimidada por su experiencia y confianza. Me avergonzaba de mi físico, y temía hacer algo estúpido o no poder complacerle. Pero cuando estaba con él, ambos desnudos, acariciándonos, besándonos y contoneándonos a la vez al borde del clímax, no había espacio en mi mente para pensar. Aún así, sabía que algo faltaba, yo deseaba recibir órdenes, ser castigada, recompensada... del mismo modo que seguramente Christian ansiaba hacerlo.

Además, James me había llamado varias veces. De nuevo quería que saliésemos a tomar algo pero yo no sabía qué contestarle, no podría evitar sentirme culpable. Tal vez pudiera convencer a Peter para acompañarme... Tampoco entendía que era lo que pretendía, ¿ser amigos de nuevo? ¿algo más? No podía mirarle a la cara sin recordar lo que había ocurrido, por mucho que supiera que era agua pasada.

Llamé a Peter al móvil, que contestó entre jadeos.

-¿Qué ocurre...?

-¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-Bueno, un poco inoportuna sí que eres.

-Perdona, seré breve. James insiste en quedar conmigo para salir pero no quiero ir sola, y tampoco creo que arrastrar a Christian sea una buena idea.

-Te acompañaré. Y hoy no me llames más.

-Tal vez luego...- me reí.

Colgué y dejé caer el teléfono sobre el sofá. Suspiré aliviada, me acababa de quitar un gran peso de encima.

Era domingo por la mañana, así que me hice un café y bajé al buzón a por mi correo. Subí por las escaleras echándoles un vistazo con una magdalena de chocolate en la boca. Tras cerrar la puerta de casa y sentarme en la pequeña cocina, vi una carta que me llamó la atención. No tenía remitente, ni tan siquiera llevaba mi nombre. ¿La habían dejado directamente allí? La abrí y saqué unas fotos de su interior. Dios mío. Aparecía yo entrando en una tienda y en días diferentes saliendo y llegando a casa. Estaba estupefacta. Fui a por el móvil y marqué el número de Christian con los dedos temblorosos.

-Hola, nena.

-C-Christian...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-E-eh... alguien me ha... me ha...

-Hannah, deja de tartamudear y dímelo.

-Alguien me ha enviado una c-carta con fotos mías...

-¿Cómo que alguien?

-Sí, no pone q-quién, y no son fotos en las que esté p-posando, las tuvo que hacer sin que me diera cuenta.

-¡Joder!-exclamó-Le diré a Jones que vaya ahora mismo a buscarte.

-No hace falta...

-Hannah, obedece y coge lo que quieras traerte. Te veo ahora.

-Sí...

Fui corriendo a mi habitación y busqué una mochila en donde meter ropa, libros, las pastillas, mi ordenador y algunas cosas que ni siquiera sé por qué las metí en ese momento. Me quité el pijama y me puse unos vaqueros y una sudadera, cogí mi móvil y llaves y bajé.

Soplaba un viento bastante frío para ser primavera. Miré a mi alrededor con nerviosismo y conté los minutos hasta que Taylor apareció. Me apresuré a entrar en el coche.

-Buenos días, señorita Adams.

-Hola.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, vi a Christian sentando al piano sin tocar. Se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza.

-Joder, Hannah...

-Lo siento...

-No, no-dijo acariciándome la mejilla-No me pidas perdón, no es culpa tuya. ¿Crees que algo de alcohol te sentará bien?

-Puede.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, él con una copa de vino tinto en la mano y yo con un vaso de baileys con café y nata. Miraba las fotos con frustración.

-Me encargaré de encontrarle.

-No hay ninguna dirección ni nombre en la carta.

-¡Me da igual!

Hablaba con un tono tan potente y oscuro de voz que me hacía estar a punto de temblar de nuevo. Dejó las fotos sobre la mesa y luego la copa. Estaba bebiendo mi deliciosa baileys cuando noté su mirada clavada en mí.

-Vamos a mi habitación-dijo de repente agarrándome de la mano.

Me llevó hasta allí casi arrastrándome y sacó una cinta de terciopelo no sé de dónde. Me giró y me ató las muñecas con ella mientras iba dejando besos en mi cuello. Me preguntaba si todas las mujeres se excitarían con tanta facilidad con él como yo. Luego, se sentó en la cama.

-Te azotaré y luego te follaré. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Sí.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, señor.

-Ven.

Me sentó con el abdomen sobre sus rodillas y las piernas estiradas. Me pidió que me relajara, me bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos y pocos segundos después de que me acariciase con suavidad las nalgas recibí el primer azote como un latigazo. Me retorcí sobre él.

-Quieta, o recibirás más.

-Pero es que...

-Hannah.

Mi nombre caló hasta mis huesos.

-Sí, señor.

Cuando su mano volvió a golpearme, intenté resistir el impulso de revolverme. Después, llegó otra y otra y otra... y lo más increíble de todo, era lo liberador que resultaba, ese dolor tan placentero que no me permitía pensar en nada era una sensación que no esperaba. Tras un rato, no sabía si corto o largo en realidad, dejó de azotarme. Noté sus dedos desatar la cinta pero no me moví. Tenía las piernas y los hombros cansados de esa postura, y notaba su erección en mi barriga.

-Buena chica, puedes levantarte.

Me quitó la camiseta y luego la ropa interior.

-Sigue dándote vergüenza estar desnuda frente a mí.

-Pero es que...

-Silencio, no te he dicho que hablaras.

-Perdón... señor.

-Escucha. Eres preciosa, y aunque sea encantador que no te des cuenta de que lo eres, no quiero que te avergüences de ti misma. Y te lo repetiré hasta que te lo creas. Ahora túmbate en la cama, voy a follar ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo. No te quites los calcetines, me gustan los conejitos de hoy.

Me sonrojé pero obedecí. Contemplé a Christian mientras se desnudaba, me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo pero seguramente no me lo permitiría. Se echó sobre mí, inmovilizándome con su peso. Me besó mientras apretaba mis pechos con sus manos. Luego lamió mis pezones en círculos antes de morderlos. Gemí. Me echó una mirada perversa. Sabía que yo quería más, que eso no era suficiente, que solo hacía crecer mis ganas.

-Por favor...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Christian...-dije en un gemido.

-¿Quieres que te folle?

-Sí...

-Dilo.

-Pero...

-Si no lo dices no lo haré.

-Fóllame.

-Encantado-sonrió.

Sacó un condón de la mesita y se lo puso. Me dijo que me girara y con un brazo me subió en el aire para que me pusiera de rodillas. Me lamió la espalda por la columna, lo que hizo que me dieran escalofríos que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Acarició mis caderas y me penetró, primero despacio, incrementando la fuerza con cada embestida.

-Christian...-gemí al borde del clímax.

-No te corras aún, nena.

-Pero... pero...

-Lo harás cuando yo te lo permita.

Aminoró la velocidad un poco, torturándome. No aguantaba más, no podía controlar mi cuerpo y se me escapaban lágrimas de los ojos del inmenso placer al que me sometía.

-Por favor, por favor...

-¿Me suplicas?

-Sí...

-Puedes correrte.

El orgasmo explotó en mí dejándome temblorosa, débil y llorosa. Christian me incorporó con suavidad, y abrazó por la espalda, con su miembro aún dentro de mí. Sentía su respiración agitada y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Me besó el pelo y salió de la habitación, a la que regresó con un frasco de crema en las manos.

-Túmbate. Te sentará bien-dijo antes de acariciarme las nalgas con ella.

Nos quedamos unas horas tirados en la cama. Yo me dormí varias veces mientras Christian no paraba de hacer y recibir llamadas. Me sentía culpable por resultar una molestia. Tal vez la carta fuese solo una broma y no volviera a pasar nada. Además, ¿quién podría querer acosarme? La idea me hacia gracia. Quién lo hiciera tenía que estar profundamente aburrido.

Salí de la habitación sin decir nada para no molestar y después de revolver en la cocina para encontrar una tostadora y mermelada, hice unas cuantas tostadas.

-¿Tostadas por la tarde?-preguntó.

-Se me antojaban, y están muy buenas. ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.

-Oye... ¿tengo que quedarme aquí a dormir?

-Sí, y mañana no trabajarás.

-Pero tengo que ir.

-No irás.

-¡Christian!-me quejé.

-Le diré a tu jefe que estás enferma.

-No, por favor, por favor.

-No irás y que no se hable más.

No tenía derecho a decidir por mí, iría a trabajar quisiera o no. No me pasaría nada. Me ofendía que se comportara así. Fui a darme una ducha que esperaba que relajase el enfado que arrastraba en ese momento.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ducharme, ¿o crees que es demasiado peligroso?

-Hannah...

Le ignoré y seguí mi camino. Ya en el baño, abrí el agua caliente, muy caliente y dejé que se llenara la bañera. Luego me metí. Si no podía deshacerme de la frustración, al menos me quitaría de encima la tensión física. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. En algún momento, me quedé dormida y me desperté al notar algo en la cara. Christian me acariciaba la mejilla sentado al borde de la bañera. Me sonrió cuando le miré.

-Hannah.

-Déjame tranquila.

-Hannah, escucha.

-No, no pu...

-Calla. No te enfades conmigo, solo intento cuidar de ti. Cuando me aceptaste como Amo, me hiciste cargo de bienestar y tu seguridad, y solo hago lo que tengo que hacer. Así que Hannah, por favor, haz lo que te digo, aunque tan solo sea por complacerme.

Suspiré.

-Vale-contesté de morros.

-Y ten cuidado de no dormirte en la bañera. Me tendré que meter contigo por si acaso.

-Qué gran sacrificio, señor Grey.

-Me gusta ser altruista, señorita Adams-contestó quitándose la ropa.

La mañana siguiente Christian se despidió de mí. En contadas ocasiones me dejaba dormir en su habitación con él, pero aquella noche fue una de ellas. Adoraba acurrucarme a su lado, sentirme protegida por su robusto cuerpo, escuchar su lenta respiración... aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas "Te quiero", a veces tenía el impulso reprimido de decirlo, no sabía si debía o no, ¿era una relación de dominación y sumisión distinta en ese aspecto? ¿qué diría él si lo hacía?


	11. Chapter 11

Siento la tardanza ^^" Pero es que me fui de vacaciones y aunque se me había prometido que tendría internet, en realidad solo pude usarlo en contadas ocasiones y con una lentitud horrible, eso si llegaba a cargar algo.

PERDOOOOOON, no me odiéis mucho porfi.

* * *

Me desperté con el repentino estruendo del despertador. Se me había olvidado quitarlo la noche anterior. Me estiré hasta coger el móvil de la mesita y lo apagué. Unos brazos fuertes me agarraron por detrás tirando de mí.

-Ni lo intentes.

-¡Christian! No me estaba yendo, qué susto me has dado.

-Perdona-sonrió-Yo sí que me tengo que ir.

Me quejé un poco y fui a desayunar con él. Cuando se fue con Taylor terminé el café y regresé a la cama. En el salón había un hombre que había contratado Christian, supuestamente por mi propia seguridad, de unas proporciones enormes llamado Hunter. Me miró mientras me iba, con aquellos ojos oscuros y fríos que me dieron escalofríos. Me tiré en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas. No iba a intentar escaparme, puede que no me gustase quedarme allí porque a alguien me hiciera fotos infraganti, pero no planeaba dármelas de alma rebelde. Después de dormir un rato, saqué de entre mis cosas mi ebook, y volví a echarme mientras leía. Más tarde, me duché, comí, y me senté en el sofá.

Era un día de lo más aburrido y estaba harta de estar allí sola bajo la penetrante mirada de mi guardián personal. Llegado cierto punto, me acerqué a él ya desesperada.

-¿Podemos salir a dar un paseo?

-El señor Grey dijo que no salieras.

-Pero tú vendrás conmigo. Un paseíto corto, por favor.

-No iremos a ninguna parte.

-Por favor...

-Lo siento, señorita Adams, pero yo solo sigo órdenes.

Me senté en el sofá viendo la tele. Unas horas después, Christian me llamó. Aún tardaría un rato en llegar. Suspiré. Le echaba de menos y me sentía agobiada allí dentro. Después de cenar, me fui a mi habitación y me eché en la cama. Resultaba raro estar allí pero estar en la suya yo sola lo era aún más. No me había dado cuenta de haberme quedado dormida hasta que un rato más tarde me despertó su voz.

-¡Hannah!

-Qué...-gruñí.

-Estás aquí...-dijo quedándose en la puerta-Puedes... quedarte en mi habitación, no me importa.

-Da igual.

-¿Has cenado ya?

-Sí.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Mañana iré a trabajar.

-Ni hablar.

-Iré.

Fue hasta la cama y se sentó.

-Hannah, tienes que quedarte.

-No, nadie me ha hecho nada, y no me pienso quedar encerrada otro día aquí sola.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Hago lo que quiero.

-Solo has estado aquí un día, y tienes un acosador por ahí. No te vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Me tapé con la sábana hasta la cabeza sin contestar. Noté el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí y apartó la sábana de mi cara. Me dio un beso en la frente.

-Aún no sé quién te envió eso y no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que lo descubra.

-Pero Christian... No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí.

Saqué los brazos bajo las sábanas y alcé la mano hacia su cara. Me agarró la muñeca rápidamente.

-No.

Suspiré. Le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Puedo irme a mi casa al menos? Prometo no salir, pero es que tu piso es tan grande, se me hace raro, y tú no estás aquí en todo el día.

Frunció el ceño.

-Hunter estará contigo.

-Me mira raro.

-¿Raro?

-Parece enfadado. Todo el tiempo.

Christian se rió.

-Es un buen guardaespaldas, y se irá contigo eso no lo negociaré.

-Vale.

-Y ahora me quedaré aquí contigo por si acaso.

-¿Por si acaso?

-Sí, de hecho, tengo que registrarte... A fondo. Tendré que desnudarte, quién sabe qué podrías llevar.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No querría hacerlo por la fuerza, señorita Adams, pero si es necesario...-contestó mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

El suave traqueteo del Audi hacía que volviera a tener sueño incluso después de la ducha y el café. Taylor había puesto la radio, y la voz del locutor hablando sobre las noticias de la mañana en Seattle envolvía el coche. Miré a Christian, que leía algo en su blackberry. Nos paramos frente a mi casa, donde Hunter ya esperaba impasible delante de la puerta. Christian y yo nos besamos.

-Vendré sobre las seis.

-De acuerdo, te quiero, adiós.

Me tapé la boca con las manos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-P-perdón.

-No importa-contestó una tranquilidad pasmosa-Entra en casa, Hannah. Ya nos veremos.

Observé el coche alejarse, asimilando lo que acababa de hacer. Aún no tenía que decirle nada, no era el momento, era demasiado pronto. Y él ni siquiera había parecido sorprendido, pero tampoco me había respondido. Joder, ¿cómo podía haber dicho eso?

Noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Era Hunter.

-Entremos.

-S-sí...

Subimos por las escaleras, había una caja sobre el felpudo. La cogí y le quité el papel. ¿Un collar? Era plateado, brillante y francamente bonito. Debajo había una pequeña nota. "James evitó que recibieras esto una vez, pero el nuevo error que tienes por novio no." ¿D? ¿Quién era ese tal D que me lo había enviado? ¿Y qué tenía James que ver con esto? Noté que Hunter me empujaba dentro suavemente y cerraba la puerta. Arrancó la caja y el papel de mis manos bruscamente y los miró. Luego sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número rápidamente. Se alejó unos pasos de mí y habló en voz baja. Uno o dos minutos después colgó y volvió junto a la puerta.

Estaba completamente segura de que había hablado con Christian. Me quité los zapatos y me senté en el sofá. Saqué mi teléfono y abrí los mensajes. Creé uno nuevo para James. "¿Por qué tengo un regalo de un tal D que dice que una vez evitaste que me llegara? WTF". Resoplé y después de un rato sin respuesta caminé hasta la cocina y cogí helado del congelador.

El móvil comenzó a sonar y corrí a contestar.

-James.

-Hannah, ¿qué coño hace tu novio aporreando mi puerta?

-¿Christian?

-Sí, el braguetazo de tu vida.

-Imbécil.

-¿Le has dicho que yo te he enviado eso?

-No, no, no. ¿Crees que puedes intentar que no ocurra nada que se pueda lamentar en los... treinta minutos que me llevarán llegar a tu casa?  
-No prometo nada si se comporta como un gilipollas.

-¡James!

Colgó. Metí el móvil de vuelta en mi bolso y miré a Hunter. Tenía la sensación de que no me dejaría salir. ¿Merecía la pena preguntarle? Puede que no. Me permití intentar pensar con tranquilidad cómo salir de allí. ¡Eureka!

-Hunter... voy a ducharme, si quieres ir al baño vete ahora porque yo me embobo con el agua.

-Bueno... está bien. Corro muy rápido, ¿sabes?-dijo mirándome con suspicacia.

Entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta. No correrás si ni siquiera puedes salir. Cogí una silla de la cocina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y la coloqué bloqueando la manilla. Probablemente supiera cómo deshacer de aquel típico truco de película de terror, pero al menos tendría tiempo suficiente para irme sin que me siguiera. Salí a la calle y eché a correr. Era la primera vez que me arrepentía de no tener carnet de conducir, y mucho.

Recé para llegar antes de que nada ocurriese. ¿Cómo podía confiar en la testosterona de esos dos hombres? Ojalá Christian no creyese que era James el que se dedicaba a acosarme, pero para un tío tan refinado, elegante y frío como él, aporrear una puerta no era una buena señal.


End file.
